High School DxD: Una Vida Diferente
by Dantrlan
Summary: Un pasado triste, perdió su primer amor, revivido como un Demonio, amado por muchas mujeres y un corazón destrozado, enviado al pasado encontrando una situación imposible, una vida diferente, con la mujer que fue su primer amor, ahora esta junto a el, juntos por la eternidad, una familia nueva y una vida nueva, aun así desear su antigua vida... que camino elegirá? IsseixHarem
1. Prologo - Nueva Vida

Bueno, hola a todos, aquí Dantrlan, una historia que daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, es que pasaría si Issei vive una vida diferente?, una vida en la que él nunca fue un demonio?, una vida extraña con una familia?, una vida con una mujer que el amo desde su antigua vida, pero consiguió amar a alguien más?, tantas emociones arremolinadas en su corazón, emociones de tristeza y recuerdos dolorosos, viejas heridas abiertas y un corazón que comienza a cerrar las heridas… una vida perdida y el comienzo de otra muy diferente…

Los que se preguntan porque no he escrito Arrebatando el Destino… pues no he tenido inspiración y esta historia no podía arrancármela de la cabeza hasta que la termine escribiendo, esta historia es un punto de vita totalmente diferente, tragedia, tristeza, compañerismo, tantas emociones en un corazón triste y destrozado…

Esta… esta es la historia de un hombre con el corazón roto y una nueva oportunidad…

**High School DxD: Una Vida Diferente – Prólogo – **

**Punto de Vista de Issei – **

Que está pasando?, Como llegue aquí?, Como llegue a esto?, Porque?.

Perdido en un mar de oscuridad ya no entiendo que pasa a mi alrededor, todo se ha venido cuesta abajo, desde mi encuentro de la declaración de guerra por parte de la Facción de la brigada del Khaos a las diferentes Facciones Sobrenaturales como La Facción Demonios, Ángeles Caídos y Ángeles, su objetivo fue la facción de los Demonios y una invasión comenzó.

Como siempre siendo el Emperador Dragón Rojo y el héroe de los niños demonios fui a salvar el día… jeje supongo que así es como debo morir no?... o cierto estoy en mi lecho de muerte, si estoy agonizando y mi vida se me escapa de las manos, ya había muerto una vez y reviví, pero al parecer ahora no será posible; no hay posibilidades para mí, todo está perdido, yo un ser mitad demonio, mitad dragón llevo la peor maldición que puedo tener, algo peor que una espada santa, o algún arma sacra, no… la sangre de Samael, un antiguo ángel desterrado de los cielos y enviado a los infiernos por castigo del propio Dios, él lo condeno a los infiernos y ahora he sido herido de muerte por su sangre.

Maldito Hades!, porque tenías que cooperar con la brigada del Khaos?, tanta era tu ansias de poder?, tanto deseas el trono del olimpo?

**Hace unos minutos atrás ****–**

BAM BAM BAM

Golpes resonaban por todo el lugar, me encontraba luchando contra Shalba Belcebú, antiguo líder de la Facción de los antiguos Maou

BAM BAM BAM

Después de varios golpes por fin había sentido que estaba acabado, su cara solo tenía una expresión marcada… dolor, pude hacerlo, pude derrotarlo sin la Juggernaut Drive!, Rey Demonio dices? PFFF no me hagas reír, débil

"Dragón Celestial de mierda que tal esto?" – Mientras escupía sangre, Shalba creo un círculo mágico y lo que salió de ahí… una flecha?, una flecha! Que cara!

FIUUU!

La flecha voló a gran velocidad desde el círculo mágico, me protegí con el dorso de mi mano por lo que se clavó en mi brazo, yo resople con disgusto y entonces intente sacarla, solo en esos momentos lo sentí… dolor, dolor un dolor tan agonizante que sentí que me destrozaba y me fundía por dentro, ni siquiera escalibar me hizo estallar en dolor, claro dolía como una perra, pero aun así no se comparaba con el sufrimiento que estoy pasando, siento que me desgarro por dentro y veo los ojos de Shalba con una mirada arrogante en su rostro, lo **matare!**

"FUHAHAHAHA, es doloroso verdad?, es difícil de soportar verdad?, Por supuesto la punta de la flecha estaba cubierta con la sangre de Samael!, la recibí de Hades y la guarde para usarla en Vali… sin embargo haberla usado en una basura como tu… eso no importa ahora. Con esto la situación se revirtió, si tuvieras altos poderes demoniacos como Vali hubieras podrías haber aguantado un poco, pero para alguien como tú que no tiene talento para la magia entonces la maldición te matara"

GHUG – Escupí sangre mientras e dolor se acrecentaba aun así, tengo que regresar!

[Compañero, incluso llego hasta mí, siento que pierdo la conciencia por momentos…]

Espera… que?, incluso llego a Dgraid?, esto es malo, malo malo malo… mi confianza desaparecía poco a poco pero aun así no podía abandonarlos a todos… Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Asia, Ravel, Irina… Ophis, todas regresare, lo prometo

Aun con el dolor en mi decidí ir a través de él, sangre salía lentamente de la comisura de mi boca mientras tosía estrepitosamente, entonces extendí mis alas de dragón y volé a la misma altura que Shalba entonces el me vio con una expresión de Shock y poco a poco convirtiéndose en terror puro

"¿Cómo es posible?, recibiste la maldición de Samael!, no deberías moverte!, cómo?, acaso eres un monstruo!" – Su expresión había cambia a una totalmente de terror entonces yo me acerque a gran velocidad a el

**[¡Boost!] ****[¡Boost!] ****[¡Boost!] ****[¡Boost!] ****[¡Boost!] ****[¡Boost!] ****[¡Boost!] ****[¡Boost!] ****[¡Boost!] ****[¡Boost!] ****[¡Boost!] ****[¡Boost!] ****[¡Boost!] ****[¡Boost!] ****[¡Boost!] **

BAM

Golpee a Shalba con un fuerte derechazo y se retorico de dolor, pero no quedo así

BAM

Un golpe en las costillas

BAM

Un cabezazo seguido de una patada lateral

BAM

Atraje su mano y lo golpee de nuevo

BAM BAM BAM BAM

Golpe y más golpes, seguí golpeando a Shalba con mis ojos inyectados de adrenalina y odio, para ese entonces Shalba estaba en esta do de seminconsciencia con una expresión de temor puro

"No no entiendo, PORQUE!? " – El grito en estado de desesperación – " Porque?, yo que tuve que aliarme con la Facción de los héroes y monstruos de diferentes tipos!, yo que tuve que humillarme y rogar a Hades por su ayuda, y vienen los dragones celestiales e interfieren con mis sueños, porque?... TU!, tu que no tiene sin siquiera un sueño, porque rayos te entrometes!" – Su expresión claramente estaba llena de frustración, odio y miedo…

Imbécil!, en serio no lo sabes?, acaso no vez lo que has hecho?, acaso no vez que lastimas a mucha gente con tu estúpido asalto al Inframundo?

"Es porque lastimaste a los niños" – mi voz fue fría haciendo temblar ligeramente a Shalba – " Eso es motivo suficiente!"

BAM

Un golpe seco en el estómago que lo hizo arrodillar del dolor, entonces vio a Ophis y se acercó temblando del dolor

"Ophis Ophis, dame una de tus serpientes, entonces podré superar el poder del antiguo Maou y podre asesinar a este hombre"

Su voz sonaba desesperada, ya no tenía escapatoria ni esperanza…

Entonces volé enfrente de el con una mirada molesta

"Es hora de que mueras, tú te atreviste a lastimar a los niños, Yo soy su héroe y si intentas lastimarlos, entonces morirás aquí!"

Apenas termine hice aparecer mis cañones, mi aura cargo rápidamente y estaba lista para disparar y enviar al olvido a este desgraciado, entonces Shalba libero sus alas e intento huir, no dejare que hullas desgraciado, tu morirás aquí, YA ESTOY HARTO DE TUS IDEALES ESTUPIDO, POR LO QUE MORIRAS AQUÍ!

"Disparo a distancia **¡****¡****¡****¡****CAÑONES DESINTEGRADORES CARMESI!**"

**[¡****¡****¡****¡**** FANG BLAST BOOSTER!]**

**¡****¡****¡****¡****ZUUUBBAAAANNN!**

Una cantidad masiva de poder salió desde los cañones hacia Shalba y un grito ensordecedor

"No importa si me matas, no importa si borras mi existencia, porque tú también morirás aquí SEKIRYUUTEI!"

.

.

Después de eso me dirigí hacia Ophis y la libere de las sus ataduras…

"Sekiryuutei, porque me ayudaste?"

Suspiro y respondo con una sonrisa

"Eso fue porque ayudaste a Asia e Irina"

"Eso fue mi gratitud hacia ellas, eso no debería ser una razón para que Sekiryuutei me ayude…"

"Asia e Irina son mis queridas amigas, si las salvaste entonces yo tengo una razón para haberte ayudado. Empecé a creer que eras una mala persona, porque cooperaste con esos sujetos?

"Porque me prometieron que derrotarían al Gran Rojo. Quiero volver a la grieta dimensional y obtener silencio"

"No hay manera de que cumplan sus promesas, no fuiste utilizada por ellos?"

"Si puedo vencer al Gran Rojo está bien, es por eso que yo le di las serpientes"

Sueño… el objetivo Ophis, entonces ella continua

"Fui a la casa de Sekiryuutei porque pensé que podría encontrar algo para cumplir mi sueño, el crecimiento anormal pensaba que era el secreto detrás del Dragón Verdadero y el Dragón Celestial estaría allí… pensé que encontraría una razón por la que yo existo"

"Ya veo… al fin lo entiendo…"

Ella no era lo que pensé, ella solo fue utilizada siendo la publicidad por la Brigada del Khaos, solo era la líder ilusoria que habían creado, creo que esta chica es alguien con quien puedo hablar, voy a llevarla a casa y hablare con ella acerca de muchas cosas…

Yo pensaba que ella era extraña, pero me equivoque, era solo un dragón puro que solo es ingenua. Ella es fuerte e infinita, todo el mundo le tuvo miedo y la convirtieron en algo que la gente temiera…

Un dragón… solo y pobre, eso es Ophis…

Mi conciencia está empeorando… es acaso la maldición?, tengo que volver a casa

"Oye Ophis quieres ser mi amiga?"

"Amiga?, que ganaría si me convierto en eso?"

"No lo sé… pero por lo menos tendrías a alguien con quien hablar"

"Ya veo eso suena divertido"

Si… es divertido, por eso iremos a casa…

El lugar donde luchábamos poco a poco se derrumba y los alrededores poco a poco son absorbidos por la brecha dimensional…

Mi conciencia desaparece y ante mi aparecen los recuerdos mi corta vida…

Recuerdos especialmente, antes de comenzar todo… mi infancia, mi adolescencia, cuando me convertí en demonio, la lucha con Raisser, todo…

_**Vida Perdida – **_

_Me encontraba en el Club de lo Sobrenatural como siempre, tan agradable y tranquilo, rodeado de los que ahora son mi familia, y ciertamente los más importantes para mí, si fuera necesario yo daría mi vida por ellos y literalmente lo he hecho ya mucho tiempo… demasiado, yo tengo el peso en mis hombros aunque no me importa, es mi deber, es mi derecho, yo elegí este papel y no pienso dejarlo, los protegeré a todos aun contra mi propia vida… bueno como continuaba, era un día normal, claro considerando que todos aquí son demonios…_

_Todo ha cambiado tanto, mi vida ha cambiado tanto, alguna vez fui un estudiante normal, un chico normal, con una familia normal, nada importante, ni siquiera era una persona que gozaba de riquezas como para que mi vida corra peligro, de hecho aunque no teníamos problemas económicos nunca tuvimos demasiado dinero, solo lo suficiente para vivir._

_Mis padres fueron las personas más normales del mundo, un hombre trabajador, con un empleo cualquiera trabajando en una empresa como contador, aunque sonaba importante era una de las cosas más normales del mundo, siendo un padre amable y gentil con las demás personas a su alrededor, capaz de ayudar a los que lo necesitan, tal vez de ahí saque mi personalidad desinteresada y amable._

_Y mi madre una mujer tan cálida y agradable, siendo muy hermosa para cualquier hombre, pero su rasgo más importante y el que más resaltaba era la tranquilidad que emitía a las demás personas y especialmente a su familia, ella siempre fue muy buena conmigo, siempre estuvo conmigo ayudándome y mimándome cada vez que podía, ella era una madre completamente entregada a su familia, era perfecta. Mi vida era perfecta, siempre agradecido a Dios por eso, tenía los padres perfectos, leales y amorosos, una vida tranquila y cómoda, y para mejor mi felicidad, había sido admitido por una escuela de clase alta _

_Me pregunto, como pudo pasar?, mi vida dio un drástico cambio, todo lo que alguna vez conocí, toda mi tranquilidad se había esfumado como el agua que corre en una cascada, solo llego y se fue… _

_Todo desde que me entre a esa escuela de clase alta Kuoh, todo comenzó ahí, para empezar al principio todo fue normal como se debe esperar, a excepción de un par de cosas, y la primera fue las amistades, lastimosamente hice amistad con los 2 estudiantes más pervertidos que existen en esta escuela, por mi parte no era un pervertido pero lo que me intereso era que ellos no eran tan malos por dentro, claro si le quitaban toda la perversión de encima, pues con ella solo parecían un par de violadores desesperados por la compañía de una mujer… y vaya que lo estaban, aunque todos los demás compañeros de la academia me tacharon pervertido a mi simplemente no me importaba pues soy del tipo que nunca abandonan a sus amigos, y ahora estos dos eran mis amigos, unos amigos muy extraños._

_Aunque ellos siempre pasaban haciendo de las suyas y acosando chicas, poco a poco se dieron cuenta que no era un pervertido como ellos, pues cada vez que ellos iban a espiar a los vestuarios de las chicas yo prefería recostarme en un árbol, me encantaba la sensación de la sombra, era tan tranquila y reconfortante, era uno de mis lugares especiales, y siempre veía a la distancia como mis pervertidos amigos eran apaleados a lo lejos._

_Un día tuve un encuentro predestinado, pues a lo lejos en el edificio oculto de lo sobrenatural yacía una hermosa mujer pelirroja, un rojo tan profundo como el color de la sangre que corría por mis venas, un rojo color sangre tan atrayente y hermoso, ella era hermosa, una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto, y su cabello solo resaltaba más su hermosura, pero fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando uno de mis pervertidos amigos hablo._

"_Rias Gremory, se dice que proviene de los países nórdicos, con unas medidas perfectas 92-58-90" – era necesaria la última parte?, mentalmente gruñí, porque tienen que ser tan pervertidos?, ignorando lo último simplemente asentí a lo que me había dicho, y sin darme cuenta había tomado interés por aquella chica, tanto como ella se interesó por mí._

_Pasaron los días y todo era relativamente normal, mis amigos siendo apaleados por chicas muy enojadas y yo recostado en mi viejo árbol, sin embargo últimamente sentía que me observaban?, porque sería?, tal vez paranoia?, bueno no importa, justo al terminar ese pensamiento fui sacado de la realidad por una suave y melodiosa voz, la cual transmitía nerviosismo._

"_Disculpa… Hyodou-kun?" – Una voz tan hermosa y melodiosa, me doy la vuelta y en mis ojos yace una de las chicas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, una chica de alrededor de 1 metro 65 centímetros de altura, con un hermoso pelo largo hasta las caderas, era muy linda teniendo un rostro de timidez que le resaltaba más su belleza, tenía unos ojos violeta claro, un color sin duda inusual que solo acentuaba mas su belleza. Su cuerpo, su cuerpo podría decirse que era un cuerpo de infarto, teniendo unos grandes pechos suaves y firmes, unas pequeñas caderas terminadas en un espléndido y redondo trasero carnoso, ella era sin duda alguna muy hermosa y sentí un flechazo inmediato en mi corazón._

"_S-si?" – tartamudeando respondí, rayos!, porque tengo que hablar de esta forma ahora?_

"_Bueno pues… quería preguntarte si tienes novia?", fue un susurro, pero me las arregle para escucharlo, novia?, realmente nunca me había puesto a pensar en esto, no estaba interesado, le había prometido a mi familia estudiar y hacerlos orgullosos de su hijo, además de que esta el hecho de que me tachaban de pervertido gracias a mis amigos, ya que cuando no los acompañaba empezaban rumores extraños de que era un acosador, o hasta gay, pero siempre lo había ignorado y ahora viene esta chica y me pregunta esto?, inconscientemente sentía mi corazón latir a toda prisa._

"_Realmente no…" – respondí con una sonrisa amarga en mi rostro, pensar en eso me puso un poco de malas, hasta ahora me di cuenta de que no tenía a nadie más que a mi familia y es verdad hasta ahora ninguna chica se había preocupado por mí, ni le había interesado, bueno… hasta ahora._

_Me di cuenta al terminar de haber dicho esas palabras el rostro de aquella chica se ilumino de felicidad pura… extraño, porque está feliz?, me encogí de hombros y pregunte – "quien eres tú?" – una mirada avergonzada paso por su rostro mirándome completamente roja y me respondió "Amano Yuuma, ese es mi nombre Issei-kun" – al decir mi nombre de esa manera mi espalda sintió un escalofrío, no sé por qué pero lo desestime._

"_O, bien necesitas algo?" – pregunte un poco curioso no todos los días una chica linda comienza una conversación aunque extraña, pero a la final es una, entonces ella comenzó a mostrarse nerviosa y se puso roja, que mal esta con ella?, acaso está enferma?, entonces la mire fijamente pero solo se puso más roja… ummm no entiendo a las mujeres, o bueno._

"_Esto… veras Issei-kun, hace tiempo que te había visto caminar por este puente y bueno… mi pecho comenzó a latir por ti" – asentí y levante mis cejas curioso ya que no pude escuchar lo ultimo_

"_Espera… me puedes decir lo último?, no escuche" – dije tímidamente mientras me rascaba la cabeza avergonzado, rayos!, mis padres me enseñaron respeto y no escuchar lo que dicen los demás es irrespetuoso!_

"_Issei-kun t tu tu me gustas!" – cuando termino esas palabras abrí mis ojos en shock, espera espera espera!, gustar yo?, tu?, que rayos!, termine aturdido, sin duda me esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto!, más aun como me puede pasar esto?, las chicas siempre me habían ignorado y últimamente me tachaban de pervertido y ahora vienen y se me confiesan?_

"_Issei-kun?" – sin darme cuenta Yuuma se había acercado confundida por mi repentino congelamiento, rápidamente me di vuelta y me puse rojo pues ella estaba muy cerca de mí, casi podía oler el suave perfume de su cabello, tan tranquilizador, espera cálmate!_

"_S s ss si?" – tartamudee sin darme cuenta y mis nervios eran bastante notables provocando que me sonroje locamente ante la diversión de la hermosa chica que estaba frente de mi_

_Ella dejo de escapar una risita al ver mi estado y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que me dejo de piedra – "Issei-kun ya que no tienes novia, ahora yo seré tu novia jeje" – termino riéndose suavemente mientras yo estaba con las vista perdida y sonrojado._

"_Bueno Issei-kun, nos vemos mañana" – se acercó y me susurro provocándome escalofríos – "espero una cita pronto" – después ella se fue tarareando alegremente mientras yo aún estaba desconectado de la realidad._

_Después de unos minutos de estar desconectado de la realidad me recompuse y camine hacia mi casa, aunque estaba extrañado no podía evitar sentirme feliz en el fondo, la sensación de tener el amor y cariño de alguien ajeno a tu familia era de hecho bastante agradable y además ella era muy linda… sin saberlo mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo._

_Pasaron los días normalmente y hablaba con Yuuma cuando salía de la Academia Kuo y fui invitado a salir en una cita con ella, aunque no lo demuestre al final termine enamorándome de ella, será porque fue la primera chica que me mostro afecto y cariño?, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero es una sensación agradable._

_Así paso el tiempo hasta que llego el día de la cita, segundos se transformaban en minutos, minutos en horas, horas en días, y días en semanas, todo siguió su ritmo normalmente, todo hasta el día finalmente llego, ese día mi destino fue marcado, mis días de paz desaparecieron, entusiasmado por la idea me prepare con mucha anticipación actuando claramente como un adolescente estúpido y hormonal, pensándolo bien fui demasiado estúpido antes jeje…_

_Llegue al lugar marcado para la cita mientras me peinaba frente a un espejo intentando arreglar mi desastroso pelo, hasta que oí una suave voz a mi espalda_

"_Issei-kun te hice esperar?" – Con una sonrisa tímida y un pequeño tinte rosado en sus mejillas me pregunto, me dije en ella y era simplemente hermosa para mis ojos, su largo perlo negro meciéndose perezosamente en el aire y esos hermosos ojos violetas fijos en mí, fue imposible para mi detener la aceleración de los latidos de mi corazón, ella era simplemente una mujer demasiada hermosa para mis ojos y mentalmente me preguntaba si realmente tenía derecho a recibir una chica tan linda como ella_

_La cita continuo normalmente siendo de una manera normal, yendo a un restaurante, invitándola a ver una película y por ultimo le entregue un collar, un collar con la mitad de un corazón, teniendo ella la mitad roja y yo la mitad blanca simbolizando que mi corazón siempre estaría con ella y su corazón siempre estaría conmigo, solo para escuchar unas palabras que destrozaron por completo mi corazón, generando un gran trauma y sin saberlo nunca una barrera mental para aceptar alguna vez mas el amor por otra mujer _

_Cuando le entregue el collar ella me miro impresionada mientras un pequeño rubor se presentaba en su rostro y me pidió que se lo coloque en el cuello y al hacerlo pude aspirar un olor tan tranquilo y relajante a aquella flor, una de las flores que más me han gustado, pocas cosas que sabían de mí, era mi gusto a las flores, una en especial, violetas, y ese olor tranquilo venia de ella, lo hice y ella también me coloco el mío, una mirada tan hermosa y cálida tenía en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo en el fondo estaban llenas de tristeza. Caminamos de las manos avergonzado totalmente hasta que llegamos a un parque, entonces ella se soltó y se paró en frente mío con las manos en su espalda mientras se acercaba y me susurro unas palabras en mis oídos que transmitieron un potente escalofrío a través de mi columna._

"_Nee__~ Issei-kun puedo pedirte un favor?" – Mientras me acaricia suavemente mi mejilla con su mano mi corazón latía locamente dentro de mi pecho_

"_¿Si?" – Pregunte atragantándome un poco, tenía la garganta seca y estaba muy nervioso, entonces recibí una mirada triste por parte de ella, no entiendo porque esa mirada?_

"_Cierra los ojos por favor" – Asentí lentamente y cerré los ojos, luego sentí un par de labios que se interpusieron en los míos, fue una experiencia única, tan suave y delicada, pero entonces sentí una sensación muy desagradable después… _

_Dolor, mucho dolor, para mi horror algo lo que parece ser una lanza de luz me había traspasado y vi un par de alas negras, tan oscuras como la misma noche, esta trágica noche en la cual mi novia me veía con lágrimas de dolor en mis ojos, yo la amaba, pero porque?, porque me hizo esto?, acaso fue un juego?_

"_Lo siento Isse-kun, realmente me llegue a enamorar de ti… pero… perdóname" – Al decir esas palabras me dio otro beso, sintiendo el sabor metálico de mi sangre, ella me abraso y lloro, - "Perdóname, perdóname, pero no podía decir nada, lo siento, si tan solo no hubieras tenido esa Sacred Gear todo hubiera sido diferente" – Sacred Gear?, que es eso?, ah… el dolor es insoportable, un recuerdo fugaz llega a mi mente al ver mi sangre, sangre… rojo un rojo profundo…_

"_**Rias Gremory, se dice que proviene de los países nórdicos" – **__Un pelo color sangre, no sé porque pensé en ella, pero al ver mi sangre ella vino a mi mente_

"_Me tengo que ir Issei-ku… no me tengo que ir mi Issei, espero que me perdones, si alguna vez nos encontramos en otra vida, espero que el destino nos deje permanecer juntos" – Un gran resplandor de luz blanca apareció en todo el lugar y ella desapareció, plumas negras flotaban en la oscuridad de la noche… plumas empañadas de dolor y tristeza, pero lo más importante empañadas de lágrimas…_

_._

_._

_._

Recuerdo su cabello negro y sus ojos violetas, aún recuerdo el olor de su perfume… porque no confiaste en mí?, porque tuviste que retener ese dolor tu sola?, porque tenías que hacer eso, yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti, aun así tuviste que hacer eso, tuviste que soportar todo ese dolor, podía acompañarte en tu sufrimiento, podía amarte toda mi vida… hubiéramos sido tan felices juntos, aun en mi tragedia sigo amándote… soy un imbécil…

"Cof cof" – sangre escurre de mi boca, cada vez mi fin está cerca, siento mis ojos pesados y una pequeña siesta es tan tentadora…

["Compañero, resiste no te duermas, pronto estarás mejor, no te dejes vencer por eso… somos socios recuerdas!, prometiste protegerlos a todos, prometiste regresar con ellos] – la voz de Dgraid cada vez suena más apagada, llena de tristeza y dolor…

Lo siento… lo siento compañero… creo que no podre cumplir esa promesa – levanto mi mano al cielo observando el infinito de la brecha dimensional… es un color tan extraño y atrayente – "quisiera ser libre de tanta presión, nunca pedí esta vida y aun así la acepte, no puedo protegerlos a todos, perdóname…!" – otra cantidad de sangre sale de mi boca, siento más pesados mis ojos

Entonces me doy cuenta que soy cargado por alguien, Ophis… aquel dragón Ouroboros el dragón del infinito, siendo la causa principal de todos los problemas y ataques a las facciones, y la fundadora de la brigada del Khaos… aun así solo un alma perdida y sin compañía mirándome fijamente de una manera tan extraña y distante…

Cierro mis ojos entonces más y más recuerdos de mi vida inundan mi mente…

_._

_._

_._

_Podríamos decir que desde ahí se selló mi destino, poco después renací como un demonio acogido en el ala de la familia Gremory y mi vida continuo_

_Una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento, llenas de lágrimas y búsqueda de poder, aun cuando me arrancaron mi humanidad, decidí defenderlos con mi vida, porque? je es simple, tenía que hacerlo, se los debía, sin saberlo poco a poco ellos ganaron una parte de mi corazón convirtiéndose en una familia para mí, una familia por la cual entregaría mi vida, aun si fuera necesario, y valla que me escape muchas veces de la muerte, pero la suerte no es eterna y alguna vez tenía que acabarse._

_Más y más guerras asomaban en la puerta de mi vida, no solo guerra contra malvados demonios, dioses o locos en busca de poder, también estaba la guerra conmigo mismo, porque se preguntara?, pues al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle… eran las chicas a mi alrededor, alguna vez Dgraid, mi compañero el Dragón Celestial Dgraid me menciono _

_["Compañero, nosotros los dragones somos masas de poder, poder que atrae a la gente con poder y poder que atrae mujeres… compañero comprendo tu dolor, he estado contigo desde tu nacimiento y llego a entender, espero que puedas abrir tu corazón a alguien pues mujeres llegaran a ti, mujeres que querrán pasar una eternidad contigo, mujeres que te amaran, pero de ti dependerá si les entregas la llave de tu corazón o si tú mismo la abres"]_

_Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas profundo en mi corazón y yo no era idiota lo comprendía y me di cuenta que pasaría después, pero desde ese segundo evento fue más difícil, cuando me hice amigo de Asia, aquella monja inocente y pura que termino involucrada con ángeles caídos y con mi anterior amor… Yuuma._

_En ese entonces me rehusaba a perder a alguien más y trate con todas mis fuerzas salvarla, al último lo logre, pero vi a mi amada morir, morir por las manos de la mujer a la que actualmente amo, ella mato a mi primer amor…_

_Esa noche, esa fría y oscura noche un culto lleno de exorcistas renegados aliados con los ángeles caídos realizaban un culto, culto para obtener el Sacred Gear de la rubia… que es un Sacred Gear se preguntaran, un Sacred Gear son artículos otorgados por el sistema de dios para poder derrotar a los mismos dioses siendo estos los longinos, armas de gran poder que incluso logran ese punto, asesinar un dios… ella poseía uno, pero no un longino, era un Sacred gear de sanación conocido como el Twilight Healing el cual otorgaba el poder para curar desde un humano, hasta un demonio siendo la razón de su expulsión por parte de la iglesia y su presente unión a los caídos._

_Entre a la iglesia y luche con los renegados y para mi sorpresa dos demonios compañeros míos me ayudaron, Kiba Yuuto un chico popular en la Academia, aunque nunca me importo, ese tipo de cosas me tenía sin cuidado, y Koneko Toujo siendo un Kouhai y teniendo un título de lo más… curioso si podemos decirlo de esa manera, le llamaban la "mascota de la Academia", o cierto a Kiba le llamaban "El príncipe de Kuo" ja que idiotas deben ser para poner apodos estúpidos a la gente, aunque no es el punto en este momento._

_Continuando ellos me ayudaron en mi travesía, pero no llegue a tiempo ya que al llegar el Sacred Gear fue arrancado del alma de mi amiga dándome unas últimas palabras, entonces llore, llore amargamente y me enfrente con mi antigua "novia", esa expresión de tristeza seguía en su rostro, pero yo estaba en un estado de furia por lo que no me importo e intente con todas mis fuerzas matarla._

_Peleamos un tiempo, pero al último pude vencerla pues mi Sacred Gear cambio para sorpresa de todos y más para ella pues ya no era lo que parecía un guante con una sola gema, ahora era más bien parecida a la mano de un dragón, con grandes escamas rojas que llegaban hasta el antebrazo y la gema incrustada en el dorso de la mano, en mi estado de ira arremetí contra Raynare, el cual resulto ser su verdadero nombre y la vencí, mandándola a volar fuera de la iglesia con un fuerte golpe por parte mía_

_Minutos después, llorando la perdida de Asia a lagrima viva llego Buchou y Akeno-san al lugar, también estaba Kiba y luego entro Koneko trayendo a rastras a Raynare ante nosotros, si no hubiera estado cegado por la ira que obtuve a ver a Asia morir con mis propias manos hubiera sentido una profunda tristeza ver en ese estado a la mujer que ame y aun amo a pesar del dolor que me dio, es algo estúpido si lo creen, ella me mato y mato a un amigo mío, y yo aun así la amo como si fue el primer día._

_Pidiéndome perdón se encontraba sollozando yo me acerque con dolor en mis ojos, estaba herido, una herida profunda en mi corazón, herida que nunca sanaría, y si lo hiciera no lo aria del todo._

_Aún recuerdo sus palabras y su llanto…_

"_Issei, perdóname hip, perdóname hip, no tenía opción" – con su rostro tapado con las manos gruesas lagrimas escapaban de su rostro mientras que Buchou y el resto solo tenían mirada de asco evidente en su rostro y se notaba por la mueca que tenían en su cara, al parecer era inconsciente o lo hacían conscientemente, pues se notaba a leguas._

"_Porque?..." – mi voz estaba rota de tanto llorar – "Porque?, porque me hiciste eso?" – lagrimas bajaban de mi rostro con fuerza – "Porque a Asia también?" – mi rostro lleno de dolor de tristeza estaba convirtiéndose en ira – " Aun así… porque me besaste?..." – un susurro se escapó por mis labios, pero solo Raynare me escucho… que dirían de mi si me había besado un ángel caído?, me odiarían?, me despreciarían?, agradecí mentalmente a Dios… no espera seria a Satán?, bueno agradecí mentalmente a cualquier entidad superior porque no me escucharan, tener que aguantar miradas de desprecio no lo soportaría_

"_Porque yo realmente te amé Issei!, realmente lo hice!" – ella me respondió llorando, en todo el tiempo que peleamos siempre mantuvo esa mirada llena de tristeza y unas cuantas lagrimas escapan de su hermoso rostro mientras peleábamos, me miraba con duda en sus ojos, sin desprecio, solo tristeza, no me desprecio por convertirme en un demonio, no lo hizo, su mirada estaba llena de pesar_

_Ante esas palabras Buchou entrecerró los ojos molesta ante el "acto teatral" del estúpido ángel caído, y estaba más que dispuesta a eliminarlo, por lo que dio un paso al frente y con una voz fría, tan fría que me dio miedo al escucharla menciono las últimas palabras que ella escucharía._

"_Es tu pecado meterme con mi lindo __**sirviente**__, ahora __**desaparece"**_

_Justo antes de desaparecer me dio una sonrisa y dijo unas palabras que solo yo escuche y me dejaron perdido para siempre en el dolor de la muerte de mi primer amor, un dolor que nunca se ira y me seguirá por siempre_

"_Perdóname Issei… espero estar contigo en mi próxima vida… Te amo…" – con esas palabras ella desapareció en un mar de plumas negras mientras caía de rodillas perdido en un mar de dolor y tristeza… - "Yo también te amo… Ray-chan…" – fue mi respuesta en un susurro, no… no fue un susurro porque no salieron palabras de mi boca, solo fue el movimiento de mis labios, ningún sonido salió de ellos, solo un largo y agónico llanto_

_Paso el tiempo y mi relación con el grupo mejoro, aunque mi relación en la Academia caía en picada, ya me culpaban de acosador y tenía "amenazadas a las one-samas de Kuo", sigo pensándolo, que estúpidos títulos_

_Después paso el tiempo y salve a Rias del compromiso con un diablo pura sangre llamado Raisser Fenex, fueron comprometidos desde pequeños por sus padres, el aceptándolo gustosamente, pero ella por su parte no…_

_Palabras de aliento, aquellas palabras que siempre mencione como señal de amistad fueron tomadas de forma diferente por ella, antes de la contienda, aunque no era fuerte en ese tiempo, yo solo quería liberar a mi Maestro de su carcelero… maestro… fue la forma en la que la comencé a ver de esa manera, no amor, mi corazón se cerró para cualquier tipo de interés romántico, simplemente era insoportable, no sabía si en algún futuro cambiaria, pero no sería hoy, ni en un año, ni tres, tomaría más tiempo, bastante tiempo_

_Y mis palabras fueron recibidas de una manera que nunca me espere realmente_

"_**Buchou, no entiendo sobre linajes, ni familias, ni siquiera entiendo muy bien sobre los demonios o ángeles, pero le diré algo, usted es usted y me gusta como es…"**_

_Palabras que tenían como objetivo confortar y dar mi profunda amistad… pero esas palabras fueron tomadas de otras maneras, maneras que nunca espere y sinceramente nunca quería que sucedan_

_El Rating Game fue a favor de Raisser, y ella fue sumida en una gran tristeza al perder la libertad que alguna vez poseyó… como ahora mi libertad está restringida a la de un demonio… a veces siento envidia de los pájaros, volando sin preocupaciones y deseando ser uno de ellos, pero no lo soy y tenía que esforzarme por ella, se lo debía y haría todo por mantenerla a salvo, hasta que encuentre al hombre indicado para que tome mi deber como su protector, no me molestaba ser un simple perro guardián, un siervo, alguien que solo vive para proteger, desde que perdí a Raynare no quiero perder a nadie más, pero tampoco amare a alguien más, no lo are_

_Así que con ayuda de Grafya una sirviente y esposa del hermano mayor de Buchou, Sirchez Lucifer, ella me entrego un circulo de tele transportación y fui directo para impedir eso_

_Entre de una manera estrepitosa destruyendo todo y creando un espectáculo llamando la atención de todo el mundo, demonios nobles y guardias me miraban con recelo, solo Sirchez tenía esa sonrisa suya que decía "Todo de acuerdo al plan", como el bastardo de Aizen!... ¿?, espera quien es Aizen?...lo que sea… el sabia para que estaba aquí y mentalmente agradecí por eso, unas palabras que traerían dolor a mi cabeza y reducirían mis días de paz, aun así estaba obligado a decirlas, era necesario_

"_Estoy aquí por Rias Gremory, la llevare de vuelta a casa!" – Todos quedaron en shock ante esas palabras pero pronto comenzaron a reír, aunque algunos tenían miradas cautelosas de mí_

"_Bien bien, Issei-kun, podrías decirme, es eso lo que deseas?" – Una sonrisa claramente victoriosa salía de su rostro, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no tenía opción, era las reglas si deseaba salvarla…_

"_**ELLA… ELLA PERTENECE A MI LADO Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE UN BASTARDO SE LA LLEVE!"**__ – al decir esas palabras mentalmente gruñí mentalmente de la frustración y ahora tenía que lidiar con una chica que posiblemente termine enamorándose de mí, yo lo sabía, no era idiota, era muy visible y cualquier persona con medio cerebro se hubiera dado cuenta, ella se enamoró de mí, pero no quería que pase eso, yo solo era su guarda espaldas, mi deber era su protección, no iba a enamorarme nunca más… ya no_

_Eventualmente ella comenzó a hacer avances conmigo, avances que no eran muy sutiles… eran directos y lo entendía muy bien, aun así no me importo e hice lo posible por ignorarla aunque no servía de mucho porque siempre terminaba sonrojado y balbuceando palabras incomprensibles que la divertían enormemente_

_Conforme pasaba el tiempo comencé a querer a mis amigos… casi como si los amara... las chicas para quedar claro… la forma en que se comportaban me traía felicidad a mi roto corazón, de alguna manera estaba sanando aun así tenía miedo, tenía miedo que si me llegaba a enamorar podría perderlas para siempre… miedo de estar solo otra vez, miedo de tener una vida sin nadie a quien amar, yo deseaba compañía en mi vida y estaba feliz al tenerlas con las maravillosas chicas que me trajo el destino_

_Mis sentimientos cada vez eran más fuertes por ellas… por Rias, por Akeno, por Xenovia, aunque no entendía porque todas ellas terminaban enamoradas de mí, o serán por las palabras que menciono Dgraid hace tiempo?_

_Entonces, me di cuenta, cuando ellas estaban en peligro, ya no era solo compañerismo ni gratificación, comencé a amarlas sin saberlo, aunque al principio me lo negaba a mí mismo aun así ese sentimiento se hacía más y más fuerte con el tiempo, las caricias y los momentos que pasaba con cada una de ellas hacían que mi corazón latiera más rápido, una sentimiento y sensaciones que nunca espera volver a sentir estaban arremolinándose en mi ser, acumulándose e intensificándose, ya no me sentía vacío, me sentía cada vez mejor, me sentía cada vez más feliz, comenzó a amar a cada una de ellas, a Buchou, Akeno-san, Irina, Xenovia, Ravel, Asia… Rayos y hasta de Koneko creo que tengo sentimientos… ahhh~ que tonto que soy y venirme a enamorar de un montón de chicas yare yare, mi mente era un Caos, pero en algún momento se me los confesé a todas cerrando los ojos y esperando el rechazo, pero no fue así, y lo único que termine recibiendo fue varias manchas de colores diferentes abalanzándose a mí a velocidades que dejarían en vergüenza mi velocidad divina haciéndola parecer algo tan lento como una tortuga, entonces vi sus rostros, sus hermosos rostros con grandes sonrisas y lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque me sentí mal por verlas llorar sabía que no eran lágrimas de tristeza u cualquier otra emoción oscura, no… fue felicidad, ellas al pareceres eran felices de que pude superar mi oscuridad, felices que pude superar mi soledad y pedir compañía y afecto, ya no tenía que estar solo, ya no tenía que esconder mis verdaderos sentimientos, ellas estarían conmigo por todo mi vida, ellas me amarían, entonces hice algo que nunca antes había hecho desde la muerte de la primera mujer que ame con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón… llorar, llore y llore hasta que mis lágrimas se secaron, todo ese tiempo fui abrazado por ellas, las chicas de las que mes enamore, mi corazón estaba sintiendo una pequeña calidez en él, tiempo, bastante tiempo había pasado desde que podía dejar mis sentimientos fluir libres como una suave corriente de un rio, como si el agua pura estuviera lavando las heridas de mi corazón, aunque no fueron cerradas, el dolor fue aliviado en gran medida, aun así no desapareció, simplemente es algo que no puedo evitar, mi corazón seguirá lastimado, podre volver a amar pero nunca podré olvidar_

_._

_._

_._

Ya no siento dolor, mis parpados están cerrados…

"Oye Ophis... que aras cuando regresemos a casa?

"Casa, yo no tengo casa"

"Entonces puedes venir a la mía"

"La casa de Sekiryuutei?"

"Si es cierto… puedes llevarte con Asia e Irina… e incluso con las demás también

Sangre es derramada por mi cuerpo, más y más recuerdos vienen a mi mente…

"Ophis… alguna vez te has enamorado?"

Porque pregunto eso?, no lo sé…

Mi conciencia se oscurece y más recuerdos llegan a mi mente…

_Mi vida siempre se llenó de peligros y situaciones inimaginables, luchando contra seres místicos y Dioses, y encima de todo un grupo de locos que buscaban destrucción uno de ellos Cao Cao miembro de la Facción de los Héroes perteneciente a la Brigada del Khaos, él era uno de los peores enemigos que había enfrentado antes y uno que nunca pude derrotar, simplemente era imposible con su Longino Verdadero un gran dolor de cabeza, no pude darle ni siquiera un rasguño, me sentía impotente ante él, pero él no fue el que me marco de muerte, no, él no tenía nada que ver, fue alguien que había derrotado antes, fue alguien que pensé que había muerto y sinceramente nunca espere volverlo a ver, aunque no fue poderoso y no podía hacer nada contra mí, aun así él fue un vil rastrero, aunque también fue mi culpa… me confié, confié demasiado en mi poder y me volví arrogante pensando que tenía la pelea ganada y no fue así, por un descuido, un descuido fatal_

_Antes de ese evento había tomado la prueba para ascensión a demonio de clase media, normalmente un demonio reencarnado tendría que esperar mucho tiempo, cientos de años, miles o simplemente no lo conseguían, ya que existían varias maneras para eso, y la opción que obligadamente seguí fue en la cual se ganaba reconocimiento por ayudar en alguna catástrofe en el inframundo… cosa que pasaba mucho últimamente_

_No fue difícil realmente, consistía en una prueba escrita… la cual si fue un gran dolor de cabeza para prepararme y una prueba de batalla, en la cual entraba en un duelo no letal contra otro aspirante a demonio de clase media, y sin darme cuenta lo abrume, entonces me di cuenta que mi poder realmente era muy grande… demasiado, casi mato a mi adversario y eso hubiera sido muy malo si hubiera pasado, pero fue bueno que no paso, me ahorro bastante problemas_

_Pero todo se fue en picada cuando mi archienemigo… podemos llamarlo así… nos envió a una dimisión artificial y comenzó una pelea con nosotros, aunque en realidad fuimos apaleados por él y su Balance Breaker_

_Un golpe!, un golpe era lo que necesitaba para vencerlo pero nunca pude golpearlo, ni siquiera llegue a producirle un rasguño, era tan frustrante_

_Todo iba de mal en peor, aunque sin dudas algo que no espere era que traiga a una existencia que no conocía, pero que llegue a temer, algo que fue maldito desde los tiempos de la creación, algo que recibió el odio y el desprecio de la existencia más bondadosa que puede haber existido, alguien que alguna vez fue un ángel y ahora es una existencia considerada una blasfemia, un monstruo que perdió la gracia de Dios en su lugar tomo una de las peores maldiciones que pueden existir en la existencia, el ángel que engaño a Eva para que coma la manzana del conocimiento… el antiguo Ángel Samael_

_Al final Samael encerró en sus fauces a Ophis robándole gran parte de su poder, aun así era bastante poderosa, cuanto poder tendrá?, bueno supongo que era el infinito, pero ella lo recuperara?, o era algún tipo de poder especia como el poder de la destrucción de Rias…umm… oh si, comencé a llamar a Rias por su nombre cuando me confesé a ella en la pelea mano a mano contra Sairaorg, desde entonces fuimos novios… aun así decidí llevarlo por el camino lento con nada más que besos y abrazos, por lo que sigo siendo virgen en sí, puede que suene estúpido lo se… pero mi corazón aun esta triste y sinceramente aun no me sentía listo para eso… todavía no, aunque si estaba seguro y deseaba poder hacerlo con ella en algún futuro, puede ser un futuro distante como también puede ser en un futuro relativamente corto… quién sabe?, es difícil decirlo cuando tienes una herida en el corazón_

_Continuando con Samael, el robo gran parte del poder de Ophis y Cao Cao nos regaló unos cuantos golpes más, vaya cortesía no?, bastardo!, creíamos que todo paro ahí, pero nada sale como uno desea y siempre lo friegan aún más, y aparecieron… alguien a quien espere haber eliminado, pero no tenía que sobrevivir, ante mi yacía Shalba Belcebú antiguo miembro de los Maou originales que tenían el objetivo de derrocar a los actuales con sus ideales estúpidos de dominación mundial… pobres idiotas!_

_._

_._

_._

"Dgraid esta persona no se está movimiento"

["Si"]

"Dgraid, estas llorando?"

["…. Si"]

"Solo tengo poco tiempo de haberlo conocido"

["…. Es cierto"]

"No era una mala persona, él fue mi primer amigo"

["… Si, fue divertido…"]

"Dgraid… no lo dejare morir"

["… Que planeas Ophis?"]

"Le daré una oportunidad, no puedo permitir que lo único que tuve en mi existencia desaparezca…"

"Los enviare de vuelta Dgraid… cuídalo… por favor"

["Lo are Ophis… lo prometo"]

.

.

.

_**Nueva Vida – **_

Dónde estoy?

Estoy vivo?

Abro mis ojos lentamente y un gran dolor de cabeza azota mi mente… que paso?... veo mi alrededor y me encuentro en una oficina bastante elegante, sillas y cuadros antiguos, las paredes pintadas con suave colores entre mezclas de Gris, Blanco, dando un aspecto muy elegante…

Mi dolor desaparece poco a poco y mi vista comienza a regresar, veo claramente la habitación, sentado en una mesa parecidas a los de los ejecutivos, parecida a la que alguna vez vi sentado a Sirchez Gremory en uno de los días en el que luchaba fallidamente con el papeleo… pero esto es diferente, parecido en cierto punto pero aun así totalmente diferente, más serio y elegante, no puedo describirlo con palabras pero aun así me parece tan conocido… como si conociera este lugar desde antes… como si hubiera trabajo aquí antes… como si esto hubiera estado en mi vida antes… como si no fuera mi vida.

TOC TOC TOC

Un suave golpeteo se escucha en la puerta y pido que pase… estoy confundido, que paso?, como llegue a este lugar, lo último recuerdo fue a Ophis diciéndome que no me dejaría morir… fue a causa de ella?

Las puertas se abren y entran dos niñas pequeñas de alrededor de 7 años y 9 años respectivamente, la más pequeña con un largo cabellos castaño con ojos violeta que al verme se llena con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y la otra con un pelo negro largo y sedoso con unos ojos color cafés… entonces corrieron y me abrazaron rápidamente mientras yo quedo helado y sorprendido, pero lo que más me sorprendió y me dejo en shock fue lo que dijeron…

"TOU-SAN!"

"Jeje Tou-san es tan cálido no es verdad Hikari-nesan?"

"Es verdad Mitsuki-chan, tou-san es muy cálido"

Ajeno a ellas yo estaba con mi mente perdida, no entendía nada… que está pasando muchas preguntas corrían por mi mente…

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Porque estoy aquí?

¿Quiénes son estas niñas?

Y una de las más importantes…

¿Por qué me llaman Tou-san?

"Tou-san… tou-san!" – Un pequeño grito me saco de mi cabeza y vi a Hikari me miraba enojada haciendo un puchero, se veía adorable y sin darme cuenta mi rostro se suavizo al de un padre amoroso…

"Si?, discúlpame por ignorarte…" – me reí entre dientes cuando refunfuño y me saco la lengua, entonces me senté en frente de ella y la observe…

"Tou-san!"

"¿Si?" – respondí calmadamente

"Sabes Tou-san Mitsuki-chan por fin pudo aprender lo que me pediste" – indico mientras hinchaba el pecho con orgullo

"¿Oh, y eso que sería?" – pregunte curioso

"Pues aprender ese tonto libro de estudios que me pediste" – respondió enojada

"Ya veo, ya veo" – me frote la barbilla pensando – "Entonces que quieren?" – pregunte y vi que ambas se daban miradas de complicidad y sonrieron ampliamente

"Llévanos al parque tou-san!" – respondieron al unísono, pero llego alguien inesperado al pequeño encuentro

"Oh, pero que tenemos aquí?, niñas ya saben que no deben molestar a Issei mientras está trabajando"…

Era Azazel!, Azazel de todas las personas que esperaba!, que rayos pasa aquí!, ya no entendía nada, su mente era un caos y era peor mientras pasaban más los minutos… pero nada de lo que haya vivido hasta ahora le preparo para lo siguiente que vería…

"Hikari-chan, Mitsuki-han dejen de molestar a su tou-san que está muy ocupado"…

Entonces el la vio… la única persona que nunca esperaría ver aquí…

"Anata(querido) te traje el almuerzo, sé que aquí es bastante estresante y pensé acerté un poco de compañía" – una pequeña y elegante sonrisa se deslizaba en sus labios… tan diferente a la mujer que alguna vez conoció….

Ella se acercó y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios… tan suaves y delicados, una sensación que una sola vez en la vida sintió, ya hace varios años, pero sin duda alguna era la misma…

Ante el una mujer de un cuerpo absolutamente hermoso, vestida con un Kimono elgante que acentuaba muy bien su maravilloso cuerpo con su largo pelo negro que le llegaba a las caderas, sus ojos violeta brillando con un cariño y amor inquebrantable, unos labios rojos tan apetitosos y besables, unos grandes pechos firmes y suaves… un vientre plano y esbelto, siguiéndolo unas anchas caderas y un trasero grande y redondo, con unas piernas largas y esbeltas, ella una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida…

Su primer amor… Raynare…

"Raynare…?"

.

.

.

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, que puedo decir?, espero que les haya gustado, puse bastante esfuerzo en el, pensando y repensando en que pasaría, cambie un poco de la historia canon si se dieron cuenta, en la historia original Raynare era mala y sádica, aquí ella realmente se enamoró de él, pero no podía hacer nada y aun en contra de su voluntad tuvo que matarlo, cuando se encontraron después, en el caso de Asia, ella le confesó que en realidad lo amaba, por lo que la herida en su corazón fue aún peor, en ese ámbito, el no quiso abrir su corazón, pero con el paso del tiempo se le hizo imposible ignorar el sentimiento que tenía por ellas así que lo confesó, el esperaba que lo larguen de su vida para el estar solitario por el resto de lo que le quedaba de vida, era lo que él deseaba pero no paso eso, y fue aceptado, entonces el comenzó a amarlas… pero siempre salen las osas mal… y uno de ellos es lo que paso ahora.

Uno de los cambios más notables en él, es que no es un idiota que solo piensa en Oppais, perdónenme todos pero simplemente eso no me va a mí, me gusta el respeto y todo, además de que no me gusta ese tipo de personalidad, por la que el tendrá una personalidad como la de Ichigo después de obtener la experiencias de vida y las batallas.

Sobre la línea de historias diré algo… la línea Canon no existe aquí, es un universo alterno como se habrán dado cuenta, y muchas cosas han cambiado, demasiadas, no se parece en nada al DxD Canon.

La historia se basa en un IsseixHarem, siendo la principal chica Raynare, sobre el harem… digamos que me gustan los harem diferentes y si preguntan si Rias o Akeno, o alguna chica de su anterior vida este en él, les diré, es muy difícil, ya que ahora él no sabe si se conocieron, ni que ha pasado… tengo varias sorpresas sobre esos puntos.

Sobre si será un demonio de nuevo… je, ustedes se responderán esa pregunta con forme pase la historia…

Desde el próximo capítulo existirá algo llamado **Reversion del Pendulo**, que es?, pues… lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, pero es algo parecido a la habitación para entrenar del palacio de Kami para entrenar, en la saga Saiyayin, y no, no es para pelear ni para entrenar.

Cabe decir que la historia será un múltiple crossover… no, no mesclare historias, solo tomare algunos apuntes y sucesos pequeños, como habilidades, historias antiguas y esas cosas, ya que no seguirá el Canon habrá que crear una línea de eventos totalmente nueva.

Por ultimo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo me gustaría que si tienen alguna duda me lo dejen en un review o un PM, se los responderé no se preocupen, si desean añadir su propio pedacito de historia no lo duden, pueden comunicármelo, soy todo oídos, esta historia es de todos después de todo… claro que dejo en claro que yo la escribo… jeje es broma.

Sobre las ideas si gustan pueden hacerlo, déjenme que les parece y si les gusta, puse bastante esfuerzo en esta historia, espero que realmente les guste, en lo personal disfrute cada momento de escribirla y tome varias referencias de la novela ligera, ya que algunos nombres de sacred gears no recordaban y me puse a investigar de ellos.

Por cierto sobre **Arrebatando el Destino, **habrán unos pocos cambios, nada extravagante, son pequeños y supongo que pronto lo subiré.

Si les gusto, déjenme un review, si no les gusto háganlo también, si tuve errores díganmelos con confianza, todos podemos mejorar recuerden…

**Sus reviews son importantes… **


	2. Una vida con una familia

Bien que puedo decir?, pues primero lo primero, me disculpo por actualizar después de tanto tiempo, realmente no me espere eso, tuve problemas pero algo bueno conseguí de todo esto, ya tengo una fucking licencia de conducir!, o bueno… el caso fue que me dio un golpe de inspiración y me pase toda la noche escribiendo, ya que no podía parar y pues eso dio a nacer el capítulo que les traigo hoy.

Cabe decir que las explicaciones vienen con el tiempo, como vendrán?, es un secreto, por ahora al menos xD

No tengo nada más que decir, así que vamos al capítulo, no sin antes contestar a los review!

* * *

**Respuestas para el pueblo…**

**termineitors: **De hecho amigo!, no es de preocuparse… la historia es confusa porque no se sabe cómo llego ahí, pero no te preocupes todo se explicara a su tiempo.

**Acqua OfThe Back****: **De hecho casi le atinas!, por lo de dragón, lo siento pero tienes que esperar como un buen chico u.u

**carry out: **Gracias, espero que me sigas leyendo amigo!

**Kcuf: **Ups!, perdón pero llego la actualización!

**Roy-AoiryuuX23****: **De hecho, hasta ahora ninguno ha tenido esa idea y decidí incursionarme!, jeje gracias y espero que sigas leyendo los capítulos, y lo siento por tardar tanto… u.u

**darksoullonely000****: **De hecho pienso hacer una historia grande!, una que supere a la novela!, okey no tanto jeje, pero aun así tendrá bastante caps, pues ire lento con la trama, no me gusta acelerar las cosas nwn, y la imagen, si! Piensas lo mismo que yo :'), fue difícil encontrarla u.u

**The Gold Dragon****: **Pues aquí esta!, espero verte por aquí leyendo la historia!

**Inferno999****: **Oh… gracias jejeje es bueno que te guste tanto la historia amigo!

**Maestro Guerrero****: **Umm gracias amigo, es un honor recibir elogios tuyos, realmente, espero que actualices tus historias también

**Roy4****: **Gracias por la suerte!, es un honor amigo!

Solo espero no decepcionarlos con el capítulo, sinceramente me esforcé en tratar de traerles un Issei como padre, sinceramente siempre me llamo la atención en un Issei responsable y sincero sin todo eso de lo oppai y esas cosas, espero que disfruten el capítulo sinceramente!

* * *

High School DxD no me pertenece sino Issei no hubiera sido un idiota oppai, tampoco me pertenece ninguna referencia a series y eventos de cualquier película, anime o video juego que se nombre en esta historia.

– Los protegeré – Persona normal hablando

– **Aunque me cueste la vida – Entidad hablando**

– "Porque es mi destino" – Persona hablando por telepatía o por teléfono

– _Los protegeré – Persona normal pensando_

– _**Aunque me cueste la vida – Entidad pensando**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 – Una Vida con una Familia**_

* * *

_**Lugar Actual – Residencia de Issei – Mundo Humano**_

Estaba confundido

No lo entendía

De todos los posibles sucesos este había sido el que menos se esperaba

Ante el la única persona que más amo en su vida y la misma persona que lo mato

Tan diferente

No era como la recordaba

Se veía tan hermosa, sus labios, sus hermosos ojos, su largo pelo y varios mechones que caían en su frente

¿Porque estaba pasando esto?

¿Qué paso con las demás chicas?

Muchas y muchas preguntas llegaban a la mente de Issei

Desde que despertó todo ha sido extraño

Sentía que no pertenecía aquí

De hecho, sentía que estaba tomando un lugar que no le pertenecía

Por ejemplo ¿desde cuanto tenia hijas?, se parecían tanto a ellas y era indudable que le estuvieran mintiendo

En sus ojos, en los ojos de la mujer que fue alguna vez su primer amor y aun lo sigue siendo, en ellos no existe ni una pizca de mentira

Solo amor… amor puro e incondicional

¿Sera una ilusión?

¿Estará muerto?

¿O aún está vivo y solo está agonizando?

Quien quiera que está haciendo esto por favor PARA!

No más… no más, ver a la mujer que amó viva es tan doloroso…

Todavía el ama, pero él ya había olvidado

Había comenzado a amar a Rías y a las demás chicas…

¿Las chicas?, es verdad!, ¿qué paso con ellas?

Tiene que ir!, tiene que saber que paso con ellas!

Es su responsabilidad

Es el peso de sus hombros

Él era y es un protector

Aun si el mundo iba en su contra

Aun si los dioses iban en su contra

Aun si el destino iba en su contra!

Aun así… es imposible cambiar el destino

El no podrá regresar y el comenzó a temer lo peor

No podía simplemente huir y buscarlas, no sabía que había pasado

Tenía que quedarse

Aun si su alma fuera desgarrada en el proceso

Era un pequeño precio que tenía que pagar y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

Entonces vio directamente a los ojos de su antiguo amor

Acercándose paso a paso hasta que quedo frente a él, a pocos centímetros de su cara, cada uno mirándose a los ojos

Issei perdido en esos hermosos ojos violetas llenos de cariño y amor hacia él, se sentía confundido, su fuerte voluntad tembló, una de las cosas que más anhelo en su vida se encontraba aquí, al frente de él, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos

Algunas veces él había pensado en su vida, coño lo había hecho muchas veces en realidad!

Se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida si en ese entonces Raynare hubiera tenido una decisión diferente?

¿Ellos serían felices?

¿Sería traicionado al final?

¿Sería enemigo de los demonios?...

O aun peor….

Nunca conocería a Rias y a las demás chicas

Aun así, sentía el cálido aliento de Raynare causándole escalofríos en la espalda, y pequeños choques de electricidad corría por su cuerpo

Raynare llevo su mano a la mejilla de Issei y suavemente lo acaricio

Una sensación cálida corría por el cuerpo y la mente de Issei

Una sensación que nunca sintió antes, o tal vez si lo hizo, aun así no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía ahora

Raynare le sonrió, una sonrisa que destrozo en pedazos el corazón antiguamente sanado a aquel adolescente, adolescente cuya vida y pasado a estado llena de batallas. Un adolescente que había querido ese sentimiento de antaño, el mismo sentimiento que sintió justo antes de morir por primera vez y por esa misma razón viejas heridas comenzaron a abrirse

Después de tanto tiempo sintió los labios del ángel caído que robo su vida, el mismo que le robo su corazón y el mismo que ama con todas sus fuerzas

Un beso suave y tranquilo

Era bastante diferente a los que recibía de Rias

Aun así el sentimiento era tan fuerte

Una lágrima corría de su mejilla

Seguido de otra y otra

Lagrimas corrían libremente sus ojos, lagrimas que hace tiempo no salían a la luz

Raynare sintió su beso salado de pronto, se preguntó que podría pasar, ella retrocedió un poco y vio a Issei, su Issei llorando y paso lo más lógico

Se preocupó por el

Tomo su rostro con las dos manos y lo miro fijamente

– Anata, que pasa, ¿porque lloras? – Pregunto con su rostro lleno de preocupación, cogió su mano y lo trajo a un mueble bastante grande y se sentó junto a el

– No es nada Raynare – En esos momentos Raynare sabía que algo andaba mal con él, el casi nunca la llamaba de esa forma, ella estaba acostumbrada a que el la llame Rayo de Luz, su forma tan cariñosa era una luz en el día y la vida para ella y verlo de esa manera le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

E irónicamente era su luz, cuando el mote cariñoso que él le tenía para ella se trataba de algo parecido

Ella aun recordaba la hermosa noche en que el la llamo por primera vez así, se sentía tan feliz, su corazón saltaba de su pecho y su amor por él se derramaba en su corazón, ese día, uno de los días más felices de su vida, el la llamaba así, era su forma de llamarla cariñosamente, por su puesto solo el la ha llamado así hasta ahora y nunca nadie lo hizo, aunque si alguien se atrevía a decirlo terminaría con una lanza de luz atravesada por el… bueno por donde sea que termine será muy doloroso, pero quien lo atravesaría?, si esa persona seria un Issei completamente celoso

Él era una persona bastante amable y con una gran cantidad de paciencia para soportar las idioteces de las personas u otras especies; aun así había un límite que nadie debía atreverse a cruzar

Ese límite era ella y sus pequeñas hijas

Tan sobreprotector y celoso con quien llegue a ponerle un dedo encima, entonces esa persona sufriría un infierno en vida

Entonces ella lo abrazo

Un cálido abrazo, tan tranquilizador

Por unos segundos se sintió en paz

Pero su paz duro poco, pues los recuerdos comenzaron a surgir de nuevo

Raynare solo continúo su abrazo y suavemente lo recostó en sus piernas, acariciándole suavemente su cabello mientras comenzaba a tararear una pequeña canción

– Bien bien, Mitsuki-chan, Hikari-Chan que tal si el tío Azazel las lleva al parque de diversiones? – pregunto Azazel al darse cuenta de que había un problema con Issei, él lo sospechaba por su reacción al ver a su esposa, se veía diferente y no, no se refería a su físico, el vio sus ojos, vio una mirada de confusión, miedo, pero la emoción más grande que se encontró era _tristeza, _claramente se notaba en su mirada que él estaba sufriendo, sufriendo de una manera horrible…

Azazel estaba muy confundido, porque?, aquí Issei tenía una mirada de dolor en su rostro y eso lo confundió de sobre manera, Issei era su mejor amigo, se llevaban tan bien y confiaban tanto el uno al otro lo suficiente para arriesgar su vida mutuamente, el hasta podía afirmar que ellos dos eran como hermanos

Aun conociéndose de tantos años, demasiados, tantas cosas habían pasado, cuando salvo a Raynare, cuando intervino en la guerra de las tres facciones, conocía un poco de su infancia, él era feliz, claro después de pasar mucho sufrimiento y muertes en el pasado, pero eso era algo que no quería recordarle, era demasiado doloroso, pero aun así él ya lo había superado, él había conseguido una familia en todo el peso de la palabra, ellos eran hermanos y aun así no entendía el porqué de esa mirada, esa mirada gritaba que había pasado por un trauma reciente

Pero ¿cuál trauma?

Su vida no había sido feliz, pero todo eso había cambiado en el paso del tiempo, y recientemente sus problemas habían bajado, él amaba a su esposa y a sus hijas más que a nada en el mundo y a él no le temblaba el pulso de castigar a quienes se metieran con su familia y eso contaba a antiguos líderes tontos con obsesiones a Sacred Gear que a veces se pasaba jugándole bromas a su familia… bueno esos días Azazel terminaría en una habitación de recuperación a la paliza del pelinegro

Así que con ese pensamiento llevo a sus sobrinas al parque, pase lo que pase él no quería que sus sobrinas vieran en ese estado a su padre

Está bien Azazel–jii–san – Respondió Mitsuki con una sonrisa alegre mientras Azazel tenía una vena que palpitaba de enojo en su frente y dio una sonrisa moleta

– Vamos vamos oji–chan que quiero subir a la montaña Rusa– esta vez fue Hikari, Azazel solo suspiro en derrota ya que ahora era un viejo para ellas a pesar de que se veía joven, al parecer eso no les importaban y hasta cree que le llamaran abuelo, no pudo evitarlo y una gota en la nuca apareció al pensamiento de que sería llamado abuelo desde ahora

– No soy tan viejo snif snif– Azazel "fingió" que lloraba pero recibió una palmadita en la espalda por las dos pequeñas y una sola respuesta, aunque no fue una muy amable que digamos – ya ya "anciano", no exageres– respondieron "inocentemente", mientras Azazel se quedaba en blanco y comenzó a murmurar cosas sobre vejez, que moriría pronto y mocosas irrespetuosas que no respetan a sus mayores

Issei aun en su estado de tristeza le salió una gota al presenciar esa rara escena y vagamente se preguntaba si pasaba continuamente, pero sus pensamientos fueron rotos cuando una hermosa y suave voz resonó en toda la habitación

**Three Days Grace - Over and Over**

Siento que todos los días, todo es igual  
Esto me derriba, pero soy el único al cual culpar  
He intentado todo para llegar lejos  
Así que aquí voy de nuevo  
Andar en busca de ti otra vez  
¿Por qué hago esto?

Raynare acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Issei mientras el solo sollozaba en silencio tranquilizándose poco a poco

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez  
Yo caigo por ti  
Una y otra vez, una y otra vez.  
Yo trate de no...

Si ellos hubieran estado juntos en su anterior vida, algo como esto hubiera pasado?, pensamientos diferentes a los que inicialmente poblaban su mente fueron cambiando

Pareciera que cada día eres el mismo  
Esto esta arrastrándome hacia abajo y no puedo impedirlo  
Así que aquí voy de nuevo  
Andar en busca de ti otra vez  
¿Por qué hago esto?

Ella lo hubiera amado tanto?, ahora todo era diferente, el tenia prioridades ahora, él tenía dos pequeñas que cuidar y aunque el solo las conoce recientemente el las protegería con todo su ser

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez  
Yo caigo por ti  
Una y otra vez, una y otra vez.  
Yo trate de no...  
Una y otra vez, una y otra vez  
Me haces caer por ti  
Una y otra vez, una y otra vez  
Tú ni siquiera lo intentas

Es todo lo que podía hacer, toda su vida se trataba de eso, él siempre tenía que proteger y aunque todavía siente la necesidad de proteger a su antigua familia él no va a dejar de lado a sus hijas

Tantos pensamientos que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza  
Trato de vivir sin ti, cada vez que lo hago siento que muero  
Sé qué es lo mejor para mí  
Pero yo te quiero, en lugar de eso  
Seguiré perdiendo todo mi tiempo

Eso era el, él se encargaría de proteger a la gente que alguna vez amo, pero él no puede simplemente abandonar a los que tiene actualmente, no él no lo aria

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez  
Yo caigo por ti  
Una y otra vez, una y otra vez.  
Yo trate de no...  
Una y otra vez, una y otra vez  
Me haces caer por ti  
Una y otra vez, una y otra vez  
Tú ni siquiera lo intentas

El los protegerá con su último aliento

Aun después de todo él siempre lo haría, es una parte de el…

Con esos últimos pensamientos su conciencia se sumió en la oscuridad quedando profundamente dormido con una sola cosa en su mente

Proteger a su familia a cualquier costo

Raynare con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo lo llevo a su habitación por medio de un hechizo de tele transporte, el cual apareció justo encima de la cama para evitar llevarlo a cuestas, lo subió y se acostó con el

– Buenas noches cariño, descansa

Dicho esto se acostó a dormir junto a él pegándolo a su pecho mientras sacaba sus alas cubriéndolo con ellas, como si fuera una manta

* * *

Azazel iba caminando hacia el parque de diversiones con Mitsuki y Hikari preguntándose qué pasaba con Issei, esas reacciones de él, su forma de comportarse le resultaban tan extrañas

Que podría haberle pasado para actuar de esa forma?, el realmente no lo sabía y tenía que preguntarle

Miro al cielo y vio el atardecer, con el hermoso cielo color rojizo que contrastaba de una manera fenomenal mostrando un hermoso escenario coronando al parque de diversiones, haciéndolo ver como un lugar de fantasía, Mitsuki y Hikari tomaron cada una de las manos de Azazel y lo llevaron al parque para poder subir a los juegos, pues habían atracciones que les gustaban y ellas querían subir a la rueda de la fortuna y ver la puesta del Sol, una de las muchas cosas que les encantaban, era tan relajante para ellas y también en gran manera para Azazel

– Que fue lo que te paso Issei? – Se preguntó Azazel con preocupación en su voz

– No importa, me ayudaste en el pasado… esta vez te ayudare hermano… jeh – una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, todavía después de tanto tiempo se sentía extraño llamarse así mutuamente, claro que todo esto tenía una historia detrás, y el aun la recordaba bastante bien, recordó aquellos tiempos y suspiro un poco, bueno todo eso hasta que fue sacado por un par de pequeñas voces que lo llamaban insistentemente y su voz comenzaba a cambiar a un tono bastante enojado, y aunque fueran pequeñas Azazel no quería furia femenina así que salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente

– Ojii-chan! – Exclamo enojada Hikari

– Sí que pasa Hikari-chan – Respondió Azazel sudando ligeramente, sus sobrinas podrían parecer niñas pequeñas, pero saben dónde golpear… y no quería ser golpeado en los bajos, eso duele como si uno muriera… literalmente

– Estábamos hablando de los boletos de la ruleta de la fortuna Jii-san – Respondió Mitsuki con un ceño fruncido acompañado de un puchero a Azazel se le escapo una pequeña risita al ver a su sobrina, la cual en vez de parecer intimidante se veía absolutamente tierna

– Si si, está bien tío Azazel va a comprar los boletos – Movió su mano con desdén indicando que le restaba importancia al asunto y dejo escapar un bostezo

– Vaaamooosss – Las dos pequeñas lo tomaron de las manos y lo arrastraron por el lugar, llevándolo rápidamente para no perder los boletos

Llegaron al vendedor de boletos unos minutos después, pues para su sorpresa no habían muchas personas haciendo cola, tal vez sería por las acciones de cierto ángel caído?, o solo fue suerte?, eso no importaba, el hecho fue que no tuvieron que esperar y estaban muy contentas

Aunque Azazel seguía preocupado solo contemplaba el cielo con tranquilidad mientras Mitsuki y Hikari estaban riéndose y charlando entre sí, él se preguntaba qué pasaría de hoy en adelante…

* * *

Un día ya había pasado e Issei comenzó a despertar lentamente y para su sorpresa se encontró en brazos a su hermosa esposa, acurrucada en sus pectorales mientras ella lo mantenía apresado en un abrazo, no uno mortal, ni uno constrictor como usualmente sentía en su antigua vida… no, debía alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, al menos por ahora

El miro al techo de la habitación pero noto algo raro… era un espejo?, porque tornillos hay un espejo en el techo del cuarto?, sin saberlo sufrió de otro gotón al notar eso tan raro, él se preguntaba quien había hecho el modelo de la caza pues el espejo no se veía como si hubiera sido puesto así nomas, parecía un trabajo complicado pues el espejo no le cayó encima, alejo sus pensamientos de esa raro evento y dio un pequeño suspiro, hasta que noto un pequeño movimiento

Entonces vio a su esposa abriendo los ojos lentamente dedicándole una sonrisa a Issei

– Buenos días Anata – Ella le saludo y le dio un pequeño besos en los labios, como resultado el obtuvo los ojos bien abiertos y solo escucho una pequeña risita de su esposa

– Que pasa cariño?, porque luces tan sorprendido de un pequeño beso? – Pregunto divertida la pelinegra al ver la reacción de Issei a su pequeño beso

– Eh… no es nada… cariño? – El respondió un tanto vacilante, ya que había sonado más como una pregunta a sí mismo, aun no lo entendía pero sentía que debía llamarle así, su cuerpo lo gritaba, su mente le gritaba, todo era un sentimiento espontaneo que brotaba de su corazón y además de eso se sentía tan familiar…

Raynare hizo un puchero al oír la respuesta vaga de Issei y lo agarro de su camisa y lo estrello con sus labios de nuevo, entregándose a un beso más profundo uno que se da a nivel de una pareja, de amantes, de esposos, pero más importante… de dos personas que se aman

Issei se sorprendió por el repentino y agresivo beso, pero contrario a lo que él esperaba lo que más le sorprendió fue que él lo respondió, coloco sus manos en sus caderas y la atrajo para sí mismo profundizando el beso, mientras ella tomaba su cuello y se apegaba aún más a el

Aunque él no lo diría, ni lo hubiera pensado el disfrutaba enormemente el beso, sus labios eran tan suaves y apetitosos y sentirlos directamente contra los suyos era una sensación tan intensa, una intensidad grande y aun así el amor que sentía por ella era transmitido tan nítidamente y en cantidades abrumadoras, el comenzó a divagar en su mente, ella lo ama tanto?, debe amarlo demasiado pues su amor en si se siente en cada centímetro de su ser, en cada pedacito de su alma y en cada pedazo de su corazón

Inmerso completamente en la sensación del beso Issei comenzó a mover las manos de sus caderas y las llevo más abajo, en dirección a ese grande y redondo trasero, dándole un pequeño apretón y ganándose un pequeño gemido de su esposa, mientras él estaba disfrutando enormemente de la sensación que le brindo el sentir ese maravilloso y firme trasero

El beso se intensifico y él le mordió el labio inferior obligando a la mujer de cabellos negros abrir ligeramente su boca envolviendo sus lenguas y comenzando una furiosa lucha de lenguas, que parecía no tener tregua

Si bien uno piensa que en este caso el estaría debatiéndose mentalmente en hacer esto con una mujer que para él fue un pasado doloroso y ciertamente alguien a quien amo, aun así había conseguido superarla y se había enamorado de alguien más… bueno en este caso de varias chicas más, aquí era diferente, no sentía remordimiento alguno, de hecho todos los pensamientos que no eran el, o Raynare habían desaparecido, solo se sentían unos a otros, sus corazones latiendo al unísono y su amor en completa sincronía, era algo extraño y abrumador, algo que sin dudas algunas estaba comenzando a amar cada gota de este sentimiento, y empezando a amar todo de esta mujer

Claro que las cosas deben llegar a su fin y en este caso lo hicieron

– Tou-chan!, Kaa-chan – Eran las voces de Mitsuki y Hikari que habían abierto la puerta de golpe y se encontraron a sus padres… bueno… en una posición muy comprometedora y pues en el momento que él había divagado, ahora él tenía a una Raynare casi desnuda en su regazo besando su cuello mientras él tenía su mano derecha en su redondo trasero y su mano izquierda en uno de sus suaves y nada pequeños pechos, además que hay que añadir que ella estaba gimiendo a placer por las caricias de Issei

Ellos escucharon a sus pequeñas hijas y abrieron los ojos al encontrarse así, rápidamente se sentaron en la cama mientras Raynare respiraba agitadamente, si ellas no hubieran llegado hubieran tenido una mañana muy…. entretenida y agitada por la pequeña aventurilla que casi tienen, ella estaba un poco molesta, ella se había despertado un poco traviesa en esta mañana y quería darle los buenos días a Issei de una manera muy placentera y sin dudas lo disfrutarían mucho, pero no pudo y solo pudo suspirar con una sonrisa, aun así ella no estaba molesta con sus pequeñas hijas, no ella las amaba demasiado para estar molesta con ellas, además de que tenía toda la noche para quitarse toda esa calentura, claro con su amado y guapo esposo!

Sus pequeñas hijas corrieron y saltaron a los brazos de sus padres para darles un abrazo mañanero, acompañadas de una gran sonrisa por su parte, Issei y Raynare compartieron la sonrisa junto a sus hijas

Sin duda alguna cualquier persona que pase por ese cuarto, o vea este cuadro instantáneamente pensaría que son una familia feliz y pueden tener razón, pues aquí yacía una pareja cazada tomada de las manos con sus pequeñas hijas en sus regazos hablando felizmente, una escena sin duda muy conmovedora y muy hermosa

Issei sin duda había tenido una mañana muy singular y se preguntaba si su esposa sería tan… digámoslo traviesa con él todas las mañanas y pensaba frenéticamente si esta noche iba a tener zambomba, sin saberlo comenzó a sudar frio, tendría una noche muy agitada a lugar a dudas, entonces el tranquilamente vio a su esposa e hijas…

Su corazón se detuvo al ver la escena en frente a él, su esposa con una sonrisa tan brillante, una sonrisa que nunca llego a ver en su antigua vida, una sonrisa que siempre anhelo, una sonrisa de una mujer feliz, una mujer que tiene su corazón rebosante de amor y felicidad, él pensó, ellos podrían haberse casado?, los recuerdos de su antigua vida pasaron en flashazos por su mente, oprimiendo su corazón una vez mas

Su antigua vida, una vida llena de batallas, llenas de dolor, contraria a lo que muchos hubieran pensado, pues todos decían que él era un pervertido con un harem (cortesía de sus pervertidos amigos llenos de celos), y que solo pasaba teniendo días lujuriosos con las chicas de las cuales el siempre pasaba abusando como una bestia sin control… sufrió otro gotón al pensar en eso, en realidad la gente pensaba que él era una bestia rabiosa de lujuria desbordante?, él no lo era, y sin dudas quería golpear a Matsuda y Motohama

* * *

En cierto universo paralelo un par de pervertidos estornudaron y sintieron un escalofríos y una sensación de que hubieran sido golpeados, pero luego sintieron un alivio extraño relacionado con… multi universos?, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron espiando hasta que escucharon una voz que realmente los asusto

– Joooo~ mira que tenemos aquí? Eh – Ellos se dieron vuelta y encontraron a varias chicas del club de Kendo todas equipadas con shinais y miradas asesinas, ellos solo pudieron abrazarse temblando y decir

– Mami…

– KYAAAAAA

Después solo un gran grito de sufrimiento nada masculino se escuchó en toda la cuidad, varios ciudadanos rezaron por el pobre alma en pena que esté sufriendo en esos momentos

* * *

De vuelta con Issei extrañamente sintió que sus dos amigos pervertidos fueron golpeados con gran sufrimiento y lo encontró reconfortante, no como si él los hubiera golpeado, pero aun así lo suficientemente bueno… hasta que sintió un escalofrío y sintió pena por ellos

Si solo supiera que ellos fueron pateados… bueno en… las partes nobles

Rápidamente los desestimo y envió a morir lejos esas sensaciones y pensamientos de sus antiguos amigos

Y regreso a su anterior línea de pensamiento, su vida no fue un manjar, ni un cielo, su vida fue el infierno en carne propia, y hay que tomarlo literal porque él se convirtió en un demonio y fue al infierno varias veces, además de tener un entrenamiento con un dragón pedo loco pirómano que solo sabía quemar cosas

Sin saberlo cierto dragón pirómano estornudo y sintió ganas de golpear a cierto antiguo aprendiz… bueno hasta que escucho la noticia y sintió tristeza de su antiguo amigo y estudiante…

Todos habían pensado que el solo pasaba teniendo sexo con las chicas del club, pues si eran calientes y sexys y todo eso, ero había un problema ante todo… y fue su corazón roto

Había pasado poco tiempo de la muerte de la primera chica que amo con todo su corazón, y la chica que murió por una decisión que el tomo, había sido un completo shock para él, además de que para rematar el asunto todas se enamoran de el?

Qué clase de historia de harem ridícula era esta?... no me respondan por favor, Issei dijo esas palabras inconscientemente… eso fue raro

Oh bueno, no importa

El caso era que el no iba a acostarse con nadie teniendo el corazón destrozado después de ver a su novia morir, aun así quien podría hacerlo?

¿Lo harían por despecho?

¿De pena?

Para el eso solo era una persona imbécil y sin fuerza de voluntad, alguien que se dejaba vencer y no tenía resolución para seguir adelante, y el poco a poco sentía que sus heridas se sanaban y también que ellas se enamoraban de el

Pero había un problema

Todas eran unas maniacas sexuales!

¿Qué rayos les pasaba por la cabeza?

Querían hacerlo con el cada vez que tenían oportunidad!, era un completo dolor de cabeza, acaso no podían entender que necesitaba curar su corazón primero?

Oh pero se puso peor conforme avanzaba

Desde que salvo a Rias de su matrimonio la tenía pegada con él, constantemente acosándolo con sexo y realmente era molesto como el culo!, uno no tenía espacio, pero él era demasiado caballeroso como para decir que le molestaba su presencia, además de que el tenia sentimientos por ella… aunque en esos momentos no eran tan grandes

Luego Akeno, ella si trataba de violarlo cada vez que tenía la mínima oportunidad, para luego estar en otra guerra todas contra todas, el suspiro mentalmente, su anterior vida había sido un juego de supervivencia con mujeres locas que casi lo matan de celos

Y para rematar el asunto, estaba comenzando a atraer la atención desagradable de… hombres, un escalofrió pasaba por su columna seguido de una sensación de alivio y de miedo al no estar en su dimensión loca y rara llena de problemas

Y aquí estaba el, viendo una escena que lo conmovía desde los cimientos de su alma, a su antigua novia ahora como su esposa y a sus pequeñas hijas

– Entonces Azazel Ojii-chan nos llevó a atrapar peces dorados Oka-sama – Relataba alegremente Hikari sobre la noche anterior en que su tío Azazel las había llevado al parque de diversiones, Issei tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro

Era tan extraño para él, esta situación se siente tan natural en realidad, ver a su esposa sentada acariciando la cabeza de su Hikari, viéndolas sonreír y reír con tanta libertad… le parecía tan familiar, como si él hubiera vivido antes eso… casi sentía como si esta hubiera sido siempre su vida, pero eso no podía ser, el conservaba claramente sus antiguos recuerdos, aun recordaba el dolor de la maldición de Samael con toda su alma, una sensación grabada en el profundo de su ser, y en lo profundo de su cabeza

– Y Mitsuki-chan gano un oso de peluche en el juego de tiros Tou-san! – Issei salió de su trance automáticamente al ver a su pequeña hija Hikari hablándole con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, el sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos mientras ella hacia un puchero, pero mantenía su sonrisa

– Y tu Hikari-chan?, jugaste también? – El pregunto pero vio a su pequeña con una cara de tristeza

– Si, si jugué Tou-san, pero no pude ganar nada – Ella dijo triste entonces el realmente sintió tristeza ver a su hija triste, sin dudas el comenzó a actuar como un padre inconscientemente, como si él ya hubiera sido padre, o más bien, como si siempre hubiera sido padre de las dos pequeñas que tenía junto a el

– Mmmm – Issei tarareo mientras movía su cabeza un poco y llevaba una mato debajo de su mandíbula pensando y obtuvo una gran sonrisa

– Hikari-chan que tal si la próxima vez que vallamos al parque de diversiones tu Tou-san te consigue uno? – Pregunto Issei a su pequeña hija, la cual al escuchar tuvo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se lanzó a su padre en una velocidad supersónica que dejaría en vergüenza a cualquier criatura del planeta

– Sii Tou-san! – Exclamo Hikari alegremente mientras abrazaba a su Tou-san

– Tou-san!, yo también quiero un regalo tuyo, Tou-san – Interrumpió Mitsuki con un puchero, claramente enojada pidiendo atención a su padre, Issei solo sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos y respondió

– Claro que si mis pequeñas Tou-san se los conseguirá – Issei exclamo con aires de grandeza mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo, mientras Raynare solo tuvo una pequeña risita al ver las payasadas de su esposo, él podría hacer lo que quisiera, y se dio cuenta que aunque haya visto lo de ayer y realmente la había preocupado, al final de todo no fue nada grave y él estaba actuando como el mismo de siempre, ella sintió que un peso de su corazón y su preocupación desaparecían en ese hilo de pensamiento

– Siii – Gritaron las dos niñas de felicidad y ambas abrazaron a su padre en, un abrazo triturador, pero como eran pequeñas no pasaría nada, aunque con el tiempo… bueno Issei puede salir medio muerto en un futuro próximo

– Bien bien, Mitsuki-chan, Hikari-chan, ya se prepararon para desayunar? – Pregunto Raynare interrumpiendo a sus pequeñas del abrazo de su padre, mientras ellas solo negaron las cabezas confusas

– Oh~ – Ella llevo una mano a su boca y ahogo una risita y se levanto

– Bueno, vamos al baño de abajo para ayudarlas si? – ambas asintieron y salieron de la habitación a paso apresurado, mientras Issei sintió un poco de temor por las escaleras y grito

– Tengan cuidado con las escaleras Mitsuki-chan, Hikari-chan! – Exclamo Issei mientras veía alejarse a las dos niñas, recibiendo un – Hai Otou-san! – El suspiro en derrota y se acostó en la cama y entonces vio a Raynare riendo en voz baja y el solo alzo una ceja con curiosidad y le pregunto

– Porque la risa? – Pregunto un tanto molesto mientras la pelinegra solo negó con la mano y rio de nuevo

– Oh, por nada querido – Ella sonrió mirando a un Issei confundido – Es solo que eres bastante sobreprotector sabes? – Issei solo miro a otro lado avergonzado murmurando unas cosas que no se entendieron y suspiro

– Bien ya no importa – Issei bostezo con sueño todavía – Voy al baño a darme un baño, que aras? – Pregunto Issei mirando a Raynare la cual tenía una sonrisa seductora en su rostro, el trago saliva pensando en su inusual mañana, ella se acercó a él con voz una voz seductora

– Me gustaría unirme en el baño contigo y tener un poco de diversión – Se acercó contoneando sus caderas a un Issei atolondrado, ella rio mentalmente, siempre tendría a su esposo sobre ella, devorándola con la mirada y vaya que le gustaba hacer eso!

– Pero no será posible – Ella hizo un puchero en derrota y se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Issei – Cuando tenga oportunidad no te me escapas A~na~ta– le susurro al odio seductoramente mientras ella se alejó contoneando sus caderas en un vaivén hipnótico para Issei, el solo la vio salir embobado al ver tal diosa que tenía como esposa, el solo emitió un gruñido de… frustración?

Entonces el parpadeo confundido y olvidándose momentáneamente de su excitación que tuvo por su caliente esposa se sumergió en sus pensamientos

¿Desde cuándo el desea tanto a una mujer?

¿Desde cuándo realmente pensaba en mantener una relación que va más allá de un simple beso o una caricia?

El realmente había sido marcado por eso y en su pasado el busco cualquier forma para escapar de ese momento, y el realmente agradecía a los cielos… bueno en este caso a los infiernos, cuando los interrumpían y tenía que huir de sus "novias" en un arranque de celos, aunque si no pasaba él tenía que rechazarlas y eso hubiera sucedido, hubiera sido… extraño

Alejando esos pensamientos él se levantó y presto atención a su entorno, un cuarto bastante grande en su opinión, no tan grande como los cuartos de Rias en el inframundo pero aun así grande y muy elegante, el solo dejo escapar un silbido al ver el lugar con detalles

– Wow sí que este cuarto es algo mas – El rio entre dientes y camino hacia el baño del cuarto, no fue difícil, el cuarto puede ser grande pero no habían más cuartos adentro, ni tampoco era un laberinto, así que solo se dirigió a la puerta semitransparente más cercana y única que encontró y se metió en la ducha

Abrió el grifo del agua y el cálido liquido comenzó a fluir y caer en su cuerpo, e solo tenía una mirada perdía en el techo pensando en que haría en el futuro, el extrañaba a las chicas en realidad, lo hacía y mucho, pero a pesar de todo él le gustaba la vida que llevaba, no sabía porque pero el cómo había visto el comienzo del día, fue muy… estimulante, pero eso no es el caso ahora, y ver a su esposa y a sus hijas junto a él le trajo un sentimiento diferente a lo que había sentido hasta ahora

Era el sentimiento de ser un padre de familia

El nunca experimento algo así, el solo fue un adolescente normal que fue obligado en contra de su voluntad para salvar al mundo en repetidas ocasiones y él lo acepto de todas formas

Él había aceptado esa responsabilidad que nunca debió serle entregada, el no supo si fue realmente el destino o solo un fallo del sistema del dios muerto de su mundo, él se preguntaba porque tuvo que tener tal destino cruel?, no lo entendía

El agua fluía mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

Los pensamientos y recuerdos fluían por su mente como el agua que corre por su piel

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que recupero el sentido y decidió terminar el baño, busco una toalla y se secó el cuerpo con ella, luego la amarro en su cintura, entonces él se acercó a una lavacara dispuesto a lavarse los dientes, cogió la pasta dental y el cepillo y lo llevo a su boca, todo iba relativamente normal hasta que alzo la vista al espejo y lo que vio lo dejo en un estado perdido

Frente a él era una persona completamente diferente a como se recordaba el, era alguien más, no era ni remotamente cerca a lo que alguna vez fue, muy diferente a todo lo que el recordó en el pasado

Ante el yacía un hombre con cabellos negros como la noche y un poco alborotado, un cabello tan oscuro que parecía tragarse la noche misma, un cabello oscuro como el de su amada esposa, largo hasta la espalda media, con un rostro ciertamente joven, pero aun así maduro sin una pizca de grasa como fue su antiguo rostro, con unos ojos rojos intensos que transmitían calidez, seguridad, protección, unos ojos que llevaban una gran e inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad y aun así en aquellos ojos, transmitían la sensación de un guerrero, uno muy peligroso fuerte y con experiencias de batallas, el rostro cincelado como si fuera esculpido directamente por un dios… o bien por una diosa pues el rostro que poseía sin duda atraería las mujeres de una manera muy diferente a su antiguo yo, su mandíbula fuerte, y con varios mechones de pelo que le caen en la frente, ahora cualquier mujer que lo esté cerca de él, lo único que viera seria a un dios entre los hombres

El bajo la vista hacia su cuerpo y se encontró que su cuerpo parecía esculpido por un dios, el parecía un dios griego, con sus músculos ben formados y no abultados, sus pectorales fuertes, sus hombros y brazos cincelados, sus piernas fuertes, su vientre plano y musculado, todo en él era un manjar para la vista de cualquier mujer, su cuerpo se había convertido en un imán para cualquier mujer que lo vea ahora, aunque ese pensamiento no le llego a la mente

– Wow… – Issei menciono en un susurro abriendo bien los ojos ante su nuevo yo, era simplemente impactante, el no aparentaba más de los 20 años, todo en él era diferente, se tocó la cara para ver si era realidad y si, entonces bajo su mirada… em a su… amiguito y tuvo la grata sorpresa de que su amiguito se había convertido también un dios de la guerra, el cual estaría listo para cualquier batalla en el que se necesite luchar!

Issei tuvo una gota al pensar en eso…

Se dio la vuelta frente al espejo varias veces, poso varias poses de macho que le vino a la cabeza todavía impresionado de su nuevo yo… sin duda le encantaba su nueva forma de verse y no le molestaba este nuevo cuerpo, aun así pensó en si podría regresar a su antigua dimensión y suspiro

Paso el tiempo admirándose y posando, hasta que se dio cuenta y rápidamente tuvo que lavarse los dientes y vestirse, su ropa no fue nada ostentoso ni elegante, solo un pantalón negro, zapatos negros y una camisa azul apegada al cuerpo y una capucha negra de lana, todo junto a un collar de plata con la forma de la mitad de un corazón, el cual se lo había puesto inconscientemente

Bajo las escaleras ya vestido y se acercó a la mesa donde Mitsuki y Hikari estaban sentadas, cuando vieron a su padre se alegraron y le esperaron impacientemente, él lo noto y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido al ver a sus hijas comportándose como un par de cachorritos pidiendo atención a sus amos, en este caso pidiendo atención a su padre

– Buenos días Mitsuki-chan, Hikari-chan – Saludo Issei con una sonrisa suave

– Buenos días Tou-chan – Respondieron sus hijas al unísono con una gran sonrisa

– Oh? – Se escuchó una melódica voz, Issei volvió a mirar el origen de la voz y se encontró a una Raynare con un delantal, dándole un aire hogareño, como claramente una esposa y también como una madre amorosa

– Parece que al fin desistes bajar anata – Respondió la morena con una pequeña risita que le molesto un poco a Issei por burlarse de él, pero el también tenía una sonrisa en su cara

– Si bueno, necesitaba una buena ducha, no espere que durara tanto je – Issei se rasco tímidamente la cabeza por el desliz de tiempo que cometió

– No te preocupes – Su esposa le respondió restándole importancia al asunto – Aunque me hubiera gustado acompañarte en el baño – Respondió con un mohín de molestia que a Issei le pareció lindo y rio un poco

– Oh, ya habrá alguna oportunidad, de eso estoy seguro – Él le guiño el ojo a Raynare y ella solo sonrió

– Bien bien, basta de charlas que vamos a comer ya! – Al decir eso Mitsuki y Hikari dejaron de conversar y esperaron pacientemente la comida e Issei también hizo lo mismo, tenía hambre realmente!, vamos morir, regresar, desmayarse y despertar con una mañana agitada da bastante hambre!

Pasaron un par de minutos y Raynare trajo un carrito con varios platos los cuales traían unos huevos revueltos, tocino, unas rodajas de pan y un poco de ensalada, una jarra con leche chocolatada para las pequeñas y una taza de café para él y ella, el solo silbó y le dio más hambre

Ya habiendo colocado los platos de comida, comenzaron a degustarla e Issei se sorprendió al probar la comida estaba realmente deliciosa, si bien no era de sorprenderse por eso, pero el cocinaba tan mal, que cuando lo hizo tuvo que llamar a los bomberos porque casi se le quema la casa… es mejor olvidar eso

– Wow estuvo muy rico… cariño – Felicito Issei aun teniendo pequeños problemas al referirse a Raynare de esa forma tan íntima, aun no se acostumbraba a eso y el cree que tenía que pensar un poco las cosas antes de tomar cualquier decisión

– Es verdad Kaa-chan! – Respondido alegremente Mitsuki

– Si Kaa-chan!, Tou-chan y Mitsuki-chan tienen razón! – Aporto Hikari con una gran sonrisa

– Oh, paren que me aran sonrojar – Respondio en broma Raynare haciendo reír a sus hijas y sacar una pequeña risita a su esposo

– Pero un sonrojo en tus mejillas te hace ver linda y tierna – Bromeo Issei pero cuando vio a Raynare de nuevo se dio cuenta que tenía un tinte rosado en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa

– Ves, eres más tierna y linda así – Issei se rio entre dientes al ver la reacción de Raynare

– Hmpf – Ella dio vuelta obstinadamente mientras en su mente saltaba de alegría, aun después de estar casados durante años el encanto y su enamoramiento con él nunca se ha perdido, todavía son una pareja tonta enamorada, pero se congelo y pego un pequeño brinco de la sorpresa cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos cogerla de su cintura y replegándola a el

– Vamos mi pequeño Rayo de Luz, no te enojes – Issei le susurro a los oídos de una manera seductora causándole un gran sonrojo a la mujer de cabellos oscuros, mientras comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su cuello

– U-U- Urusaitonkashi! – Bufo entrecortadamente, pero tuvo que taparse la boca para no dejar salir un gemido, pues Issei comenzó a jugar con su oído mordiéndolo ligeramente y lamiéndolo, para gran dilema de la mujer que realmente quería que siga, pero sus hijas estaban ahí, y él seguía jugando con ella mientras comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente

– ¿Me perdonas? – Pregunto Issei mientras besaba a Raynare por la espalda, ella solo pudo asentir mientras respiraba pesadamente, el en su alegría le dio la vuelta y estrello sus labios con los de ella, cosa que ella felizmente acepto, sus besos fueron tranquilos, pronto comenzarían a subir de intensidad y el coloco un dedo en sus labios y le susurro a los oídos – Oh, hay que parar aquí, porque puede que terminemos dándole un hermanito a Mitsuki y a Hikari – El rio entre dientes como ella se ruborizo totalmente al verse a sí misma embarazada con otro pequeño de Issei y asintió, el solo le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso regresando a continuar con su comida

– Tu… estúpido, tonto y seductor idiota! – Raynare hizo un mohín enojada con Issei y le saco la lengua, el solo rio entre dientes y luego parpadeo confundido

El acaba de hacer lo que cree que hizo?

Wow, él nunca se había comportado así y se ha dado cuenta que desde que despertó se había estado comportando de manera diferente y todo lo había inconscientemente, él nunca había sido tan audaz con una mujer y aquí estaba frustrando a su esposa con bromas… aunque subidas un poco de grado, pero bromas al final de todo jeje

Él se preguntaba porque pasaba esto, aunque al final de todo no era algo de suma importancia, de hecho le gustaba ser de esta manera, coqueto y directo con la persona que ama… no como era en el pasado… no!, ya olvida eso Issei, es el pasado!, ya encontraras una manera de resolver eso!, él se auto convenció y siguió comiendo sus huevos revueltos, mientras cogía la tasa de café con sus manos

– Ne Tou-chan – llamo Hikari, mientras Mitsuki lo veía con… esperanzas a Hikari?, levanto las cejas con curiosidad

– Si Hikari-chan? – Respondió Issei, mientras Raynare había vuelto a sentarse junto con él a comer también, y veía con curiosidad a sus hijas, entonces ella recordó algo y sonrió, ella ya sabía lo que le pedirían

– Puedes llevarnos a pescar? – Pregunto tímidamente Mitsuki

– Por favor Tou-chan – Continuo HIkari

– Llévanos a pescar! – Finalmente hablaron en coro las dos, dándole la más mortal de las miradas que puede existir en el mundo… no!, en el universo y múltiples universos!, una magia prohibida que solo las mujeres han utilizado en los hombres, algo que rompe tu espíritu y caes a las demandas de ellas!...

Sí, me refiero a los ojos de cachorrito

Issei solo suspiro en tono derrotado y acepto

– Bien, está bien, vamos a pescar, pero! –respondió repentinamente y Mitsuki y Hikari lo miraron fijamente listas para preparar otro infame ataque

– Pescaremos cerca de la orilla, es muy peligroso ir en un bote a media laguna ok? – Pregunto en un tono serio, sacando de su interior el padre sobreprotector que todos los hombres tenemos

– Pero Tou-chan – Exclamaron las dos en señal de protesta mientras Issei solo parecía imperturbable a su técnica

– Mitsuki-chan, Hikari-chan, su Tou-chan tiene razón, es demasiado peligroso – Hablo Raynare con un tono de preocupación en su voz apoyando a Issei en la condición

Mitsuki y Hikari hicieron un puchero enfadadas pero aceptaron

– Bien – Aplaudió Issei habiendo terminado de comer, – hare una llamada y me esperan fuera, se pondrán ropa abrigada que iremos a una zona donde hace frio – Termino de decir y fue en busca de su teléfono, Mitsuki y Hikari se fueron a alistar mientras Raynare iba detrás de ellas para ayudarlas, pensando en la suerte que tuvo al conocer un hombre como el que tiene como esposo, a veces ella cree que él es demasiado bueno para ella y está muy feliz con él, ella agradece al destino que le puso a Issei en su camino

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring _

En cierta base de Grigori el teléfono de cierto ángel caído sonó, despertando de su siesta a Azazel, el perezosamente cogió el teléfono y respondió sin ver

– Por favor no necesitamos comprar nada, gracias – y… colgó

_Ring Ring Ring _

El teléfono volvió a sonar, un poco fastidiado cogió el teléfono de nuevo y miro quien llamaba y sudo frio al ver quien era

– Oh Issei! – Exclamo alegremente mientras a Issei le salía una marca de enojo en la frente

– Porque me cortaste Azazel – Exclamo Issei en un tono muy enojado y Azazel sudo frio

– Era porque pensé que los vendedores de tecnología de Rusia querían venderme misiles nucleares – Exclamo frenéticamente el caído causando que Issei tenga una gota y se preguntó para que querrían venderle armas nucleares a Azazel?... era mejor no saberlo, suficiente cuando vio a su mejor amigo… como mujer, joder eso fue traumante…

– Lo que sea – Gruño Issei y suspiro – Dime un lago para pescar y donde el clima sea frio – Respondió ya calmado Azazel

– Mmmm – Azazel se llevó una mano al mentón y pensó, hasta que una idea le vino a la mente

– Ya se! –

* * *

Issei iba en un Ferrari 4 puertas para gran impresión de él, él nunca pensó que se subiría en un carro así, pero aquí estaba en uno de ellos, mientras iba conversando de lo más alegre con su esposa y sus hijas veían con fascinación al lugar al que iban a pescar, el Lago Mashu, que quedaba en Hokkaido, un lugar el cual tenía varios lagos para elegir, pero al final opto por esto por el salmón rojo y la trucha arcoíris, sus hijas al escuchar de las truchas arcoíris no quisieron saber de otro lago que no contengan truchas arcoíris, niñas tercas jeh

Habiendo manejando posiblemente varias horas por fin habían llegado al lugar y vieron el gran lago que era bastante grande, el estimaba que al menos tendría un diámetro de unos treinta kilómetros, eso le dio un poco de miedo por la seguridad de sus hijas, porque se había dicho que este lago era bastante profundo, que era más o menos alrededor de 50 metros de profundidad y eso era muy hondo, él se aseguraría que su familia este a salvo

El solo suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de cuan protector se había vuelto con una familia que recién conocía y rio ligeramente pensando en cuanto llego a amar a sus pequeñas hijas y a su sensual esposa…

Olvidemos los pensamientos que se le fueron por la cuneta a Issei

Llegando a una amplia zona cerca de un pequeño lugar para pescar Issei estaciono el auto y se decidió a estirar las piernas un poco, al abrir la puerta del auto inmediatamente un viento frio inundo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar un poco por el frio repentino, después de un rato ya se había acostumbrado al frio y agradeció mentalmente haber traído ropa para el invierno, aunque no era invierto el frio seguía siendo muy fuerte y no quería ver a su familia enferma

Issei entro al carro y vio que Mitsuki y Hikari estaban dormidas, el las dejo descansar y salió de nuevo a observar el lago trayendo consigo un poco de té caliente y busco un tronco caído y se sentó en el, teniendo en frente la hermosa vista del lago, claro que hubiera sido genial si no fuera por el intenso frio que hacia tiritar sus huesos, él tomaba el té caliente para mantenerse en temperatura estable hasta que sintió a alguien a su lado y vio para su sorpresa a Raynare con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras tomaba asiento al lado de él y arre costaba en su hombro y cerró los ojos en calma

– Gracias por haber traído a las niñas aquí cariño – Comenzó la conversación Raynare con un pequeño tinte de alivio al decir esas palabras

– No te preocupes por eso – Respondio Issei con una sonrisa en su rostro – Ellas parecían querer bastante venir aquí, así que lo hice, no te preocupes – Raynare sonrió y apreso su brazo derecho en sus grandes pechos

– Pero pensé que tenías trabajo no? – Ella cuestiono con una ceja levantada e Issei trago nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer, que podía hacer?, él no sabe ni en que trabaja y no sabía que responder, pero antes de que pueda decir algo sintió que Raynare apretaba su brazo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido y el comenzó a sudar a balas del nerviosismo

– No me digas que viniste para escaparte del trabajo… o sí? – Pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos a Issei, él tenía que pensar rápido, hasta que una idea vino a su mente, entonces él le acaricio suavemente su mejilla, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa mientras él le daba la mirada más suave que pudo – Me di cuenta de que Mitsuki y Hikari realmente querían venir, yo no podía solo negarles eso, además que mi familia es más importante y tú lo sabes – El termino de hablar con una sonrisa tranquila y ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos y sonrió

– Cierto… como podría olvidar eso – Ella suspiro, – Tu siempre piensas en tu familia antes que nada – Sonrió de una manera tranquila y dejo escapar una risita y el la miro confundido – Y yo que pensé que era por eso – Suspiro – Soy una tonta je – Termino con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro

– Bueno, no eres el Rayo de Luz más brillante – El respondió con una sonrisa socarrona mientras ella lo miraba aparentemente enojada y haciendo un puchero, pero el la veía mas bien linda, – Pero aun así… tu eres mi amada esposa, mi pequeño Rayo de Luz – Entonces el la atrajo para sí y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, que ella recibió con gusto y un pequeño sonrojo que se confundía con el frio, el siempre encontró la forma de tranquilizarla y al mismo tiempo de que su corazón revolotee junto a él y ella sonrió con felicidad

_FLAP_

Se escuchó un aleteo Issei miro curioso y sintió que una cálida manta lo fue envuelto y se encontró a Raynare con sus alas negras como la noche cubriéndolo del frio, el la atrajo en un abrazo y se quedaron así por unos minutos en un cómodo y relajante silencio

Ya habían pasado varios minutos e Issei se levantó a ver como estaban las niñas, trayendo consigo a una Raynare en brazos dormida, aun con sus alas fuera, él se preguntaba si las niñas sabría que su madre es un ángel caído, dejando ese pensamiento atrás el coloco a Raynare con cuidado en el asiento delantero y la acurruco con una bufanda en el cuello dándole un beso en la frente, se sentó a esperar a que sus hijas despierten

Ya habían pasado varios minutos más y se encontró con que Hikari habría lentamente los ojos encontrándose con su Tou-chan sonriéndole

– Tou-chan… que hora es? – Pregunto Hikari soñolienta a Issei se le escapo una risita

– Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde porque? – Pregunto curioso, entonces vio que Hikari comenzó a despertar a Mitsuki, en poco tiempo lo consiguió despertarla, ella se despertó y comenzó a tallarse los ojos y bostezar un poco, saludando a su papa

– Ohayo~ Ahhh… Tou-chan – Murmuro Mitsuki justo para caer dormida de nuevo, pero Hikari lo evito

– Mitsuki-chan no te duermas, ya llegamos – Entonces Mitsuki abrió los ojos y una sonrisa brillante escapo de su boca

– Tou-chan, Tou-chan es cierto? – Pregunto con impaciencia Mitsuki, Issei solo asintió con una sonrisa y ella dejo escapar un chillido de felicidad pero se tapó la boca cuando vio a su mama durmiendo pacíficamente, ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

– Duerme Kaa-chan – Dijo en un susurro

Issei solo de quedo mirando la escena en silencio, al parecer sus hijas o no tenían problemas que su mama sea un ángel caído… o era normal en la familia, pero algo le decía que era más la segunda opción y el sospechaba que ellas posiblemente sean ángeles caidos también, aunque en realidad no le importaba, eran su familia ahora y el las protegería aunque le cueste su vida en el proceso

– Mama es un ángel… – Susurro Mitsuki y Hikari feliz asintió

– Ella es un ángel como nosotras y Tou-chan! – Exclamo alegremente…

Issei escucho lo que había dicho su hija y su mundo se congelo de inmediato

Sus hijas eran ángeles caídos?, él se preguntaba frenéticamente así mismo, él sabía que algo andaba mal, primero, él nunca se había casado con Raynare, segundo él nunca tuvo hijas, tercero él se veía alrededor de veinte cuando no tenía más de 16… ahora él estaba en un dilema, estaba preocupado, él sabía que su vida como conocía no existe más, pero esta vida era tan diferente a lo que el recordaba… no no era la palabra, era abismalmente diferente, sin dudas una vida que le hubiera gustado vivir

Pero aun así, él tenía algo que arreglar y una de ellas era asegurar la felicidad de su antigua familia…

Entonces vio a sus pequeñas hijas con una sonrisa en su rostro y su resolución callo

Él pensaba ir directamente y buscarlos y salvarlos, pero él no podía hacerlo

Él ahora tenía una familia la cual cuidar y él no las iba a abandonar

No señor!, en este pequeño día sintió y vivió algo diferente!, se sintió feliz, sintió la experiencia de ser un esposo amoroso, sintió la experiencia de ser padre, y él no lo va a mandar por la borda por sus temores, él puede hacer eso con calma, no es como si las chicas sufrieran un peligro verdad?

Espero el escalofrió que se da cuando es lo contrario, pero no paso y el suspiro de alivio

El ya vería que hacer después

Entonces regreso de sus pensamientos y se vio a si mismo siendo llevado por sus hijas atrás del auto para sacar las cañas de pescar y los anzuelos pero antes de eso las abrigo con ropa más cálida y una bufanda de lana para que no se refríen

Una vez que dejo las cosas cerca de un árbol que estaba frente a la laguna fue por Raynare y la tomo en brazos asegurándose de llevar una manta lo suficientemente caliente para que ella no tenga frio y pidió que Mitsuki y Hikari lo siguieran, cosa que ellas aceptaron y cumplieron caminando junto a el

Mientras caminaba sintió calor en sus mejillas y vio que Raynare había colocado sus manos en sus mejillas y él le sonrió

– Buenos días, bella durmiente – El bromeo ligeramente causando una risita de la mujer

– Buenos días, mi apuesto caballero – Ella también bromeo a Issei, el la iba a bajar para que ella camine pero se negó obstinadamente

– No~, quiero que me lleves así – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, el solo suspiro con desdén y acepto llevarla al estilo princesa, sus hijas solo tenían gotas en su cabeza al ver a su mama así…

Llegando al lugar Issei solo gruño y Raynare salto desde sus brazos y callo con gracia al suelo, bueno eso hubiera pasado si no hubiera tropezado, pero al final cayo de culo para gran alegría de Issei que se rio un buen rato de ella por haberse pasado con sus niñerías con el

– Bien es hora de enseñarles a pescar – Exclamo alegremente Issei mientras cogía una caña de pescar y un poco de carnada para trucha

* * *

**Ubicación**** Actual - Grigori - Inframundo**

Azazel se encontraba con una mirada seria y un poco preocupada en su rostro, cosa que era raro en él, pues su personalidad perezosa y confiada era una costumbre ya arraigada en él y verlo de esa manera era un poco perturbador

– Azazel-sama – Llego un ángel caído donde estaba sentado Azazel y le dio un sobre sellado, él le dio el sobre y se fue al mismo instante, el al ver quien envió la carta adopto una mirada seria inmediatamente y suspiro, esto sería un dolor de cabeza, él se preguntaba dónde estaba Issei!, él no tiene que estar encargándose de sus cosas!, dejo de ser su trabajo hace tiempo!

El solo se masajeo las sienes suspirando cansadamente y comenzó a leer el informe

Varios minutos pasaron desde que comenzó a leer el mensaje y cuando lo termino quedo con la mirada fija en el techo del lugar con una expresión cansada en el rostro

– Issei cuando llegues estarás en graves problemas jeh – Azazel se rio divertidamente, oh, como disfrutara la tortura del pelinegro!, la disfrutara mucho!

Entonces Azazel rio como el malo de una película cliché de los años 90 y un MuajajajajajaAJAJAJAJAA se escuchó en todo el lugar, luego se durmió encima de la mesa y encima de los papeles como si su vida dependiera de ellos

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que comenzó la pesca con Issei y su familia, les había ido bien, quien tenía más suerte había sido Mitsuki que pudo pescar 5 peces, Hikari había pescado 4, Issei peso 3 y Raynare pesco 3 también, no fue un mal día de hecho, aunque sus hijas querían entrar en el lago en un bote, por su puesto Issei no se los permitió aunque habían utilizado los ojos de cachorrito, aun así no les permitió ir, él se preocupaba más por su salud que por cualquier cosa, al final ellas se rindieron y no fueron en canoa

Issei había metido a todos los peces en una hielera que había llevado y vaya que le sirvió, tenían para comer pescado por unos días, hasta pensaba invitar a Azazel!... hablando de él, que habrá pasado con su vida?, él tenía que hablar con el de cosas importantes como las que habían pasado pero dudaba que lo ayude… o tal vez lo haría?, el sería diferente al Azazel que conoció en su mundo?, el Azazel obsesionado con Sacred Gears y maquinas raras?, bueno el no perdía nada con intentar realmente

Ya habiendo pasado el tiempo, era relativamente tarde, eran más o menos las 10 de la noche y las niñas habían quedado dormidas en el auto, mientras Raynare dormitaba también, al parecer había sido un día cansado para ella, él no la culpaba realmente resulto ser así, las dos pequeñas habían tenido bastante energía, lo suficiente para darle dolores de cabeza a él y a su esposa

Viendo a su esposa, él se preguntaba cómo fue capaz de aceptar tan rápido la relación actual, el seguro pensaba que iba a tener una reacción sobre exagerada sobre el tema, y hasta temía que todo sea una trampa y el comienzo a atacarla, pero él estaba agradecido que no paso eso

Estaciono el carro en su em… mansión, una bastante grande por decirlo asi, el tenia preguntas sobre esto claro está, pero decidió mejor no saber nada ni preguntar nada todavía de esto, así que lo dejo pasar para después

Llevo a Mitsuki y Hikari en brazos a sus respectivos cuartos y las abrigo a cada una antes de irse, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la frente a cada una

Llego a su cuarto, cansado donde Raynare le esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su cama, seguro iba a tener zambomba esa noche…

…A no ser…

Azazel apareció con un rostro preocupado, eso los tomo por sorpresa, los dos ya estaban listo para empalarle una lanza por el… bueno lo que sea, pero al ver ese rostro les preocupo también

– Issei tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo ven – Issei asintió y antes de irse su esposa le dio un beso en los labios a su amado y con eso el desapareció en una luz cegadora, Raynare solo suspiro, cuando vea a Issei se asegurara que nadie los moleste y lo tendrá para él, el tiempo que ella quiera!

* * *

**Sede de Grigori – Inframundo**

Issei y Azazel aparecieron en un círculo mágico y Azazel le entrego un sobre, Issei lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo, y bueno lo que leyó era algo que definitivamente no esperaba

_Estimado Líder de los Ángeles Caídos Issei _

_Solicitamos cordialmente una reunión entre usted y los líderes de la facción nórdica, estamos pensando muy seriamente en la alianza que nos propuso para futuros problemas y nosotros no podemos seguir siendo demasiado orgullosos y obstinados para rechazar tan bondadosa oferta, esperamos su respuesta, si usted acepta por favor acérquese a los domino de Asgard mediante un Skíðblaðnir, el cual aparecerá a lo largo de la semana, si usted ha aceptado imbuya magia en él y automáticamente lo llevara hacia su destino._

_Sus agradecimientos Líder de la Facción Nórdica Odín_

Una de las cosas que Issei había esperado era muchas, muchas cosas diferentes, pero esta no era una de esas y ahora no sabe qué hacer realmente, el solo asintió con la cabeza

– Esta bien Azazel, gracias por el informe – Azazel asintió y no se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida de Issei, ahora el entendía lo que quiso decir sus hijas con Ángeles, él también era uno y no cualquier ángel, él era el líder de los Ángeles caídos Issei, aunque por alguna razón él no puede decir su apellido, en la carta lo decía pero no pudo leerlo, el gruño de frustración e intento dibujar un circulo de tele transporte que para su asombro salió perfecto y desapareció de la sede de Grigori dejando a un Azazel aburrido y somnoliento

* * *

**Lugar Desconocido – Hora 11:15 pm **

Issei tenía la mirada perdida en lo que parecía ser un bosque, era extraño pues el lugar donde se tele transporto es un misterio, pero el no eligió su casa, él no quería ir ahora ahí

Él se sentó en alguna rama seca de un árbol y se dispuso a pensar

– Dgraid… oye socio estas ahí? – Pregunto Issei en un tono cansado, esperando que su inquilino le responda como siempre… pero para su sorpresa y horros por más que intento él nunca pudo entrar en contacto con Dgraid y comenzó a preocuparse

– Oye Dgraid… socio? – Pregunto Issei en un tono preocupado, realmente estaba preocupado, el ya no tenía sus poderes, de hecho ahora era un ángel caído, el líder de Grigori para rematar el asunto!

– Socio! – Issei grito desesperado pero no recibió respuesta, así que el hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, bucear en las profundidades de su alma y no encontró lo que buscaba, más bien encontró algo muy diferente

* * *

**Mundo Interior de Issei**

Issei no reconocía este lugar, el esperaba el lugar de reunión donde siempre se sabían reunir sus sempais y encontrar un dragón gigante durmiendo, pero él no encontró nada

Solo oscuridad

Comenzó a correr rápidamente por el lugar y no encontró nada, hasta que escucho una risa macabra que le dio un ligero toque de temor a su ser, pero el comenzó a seguir esa risa, pronto se encontró en la oscuridad nuevamente solo que esta vez se ilumino y se encontró rodeado por un montón de cadenas

Miles y miles de cadenas abundaban en aquel lugar, desde cadenas tan pequeñas como una pulsera, a gigantescas cadenas del porte de un antiguo roble, las cuales se extendían a la oscuridad

– **Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí eh? –** Se escuchó una voz familiar… se escuchaba como el?, pero aun así mas diferente, mas como decirlo… masculina y con mucho poder, poder que lo hizo temblar por un momento hasta que se dio la vuelta y con terror abrió los ojos

Se encontró consigo mismo, la diferencia es que el otro "Issei" tenía una mirada de rabia pura e infinita, y parecía que quería matarlo…

Oh mierda hablo muy pronto…

Pronto una Katana color negro se materializo en la mano del hombre y comenzó a intentar rebanar a Issei

El solo corrió, esperando que no lo maten

Hasta que quedó atrapado

– **Bien… es hora de hablar contigo… – **Se escucharon tres voces simultáneamente

– **Yo/El Rey/Issei – **Y las tres voces rugieron con poder e ira…

.

.

.

* * *

Y con esto termina el capítulo, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, yo disfrute escribiéndolo realmente, pensando en Raynare como una esposa amorosa quien se preocupa por sus hijas y su esposo, y un Issei con fuertes instintos paternos y que opinan del final?, les gusto la idea?, o no?

Por cierto les pregunto, quieren que sea harem?, y quieren que hayan lemons?, pensaba en escribir uno en este capítulo pero lo sentía demasiado rápido, y sentía que sus sentimientos solo serían carnales y quiero que los dos tengan amor mutuo para sí, pero la pregunta es

Quieren lemons y harem?, respóndanme en un comentario y veré si puedo poner una encuesta, ya que realmente no sé cómo jeje.

Por otra parte también quería informar que los progresos que se den de cada capitulo de mis historias estará en mi perfil, con el porcentaje escrito y todo eso, también estarán las imágenes de como es Issei ahora y futuros Oc agregados que serán importantes para la historias

Sinceramente espero sus críticas, para saber si tuve algún fallo, siempre podemos mejorar, entre todos nosotros

No tengo más que decir, la siguiente historia que se actualice será **Arrebatando el Destino!,** el capítulo por fin será **La destrucción de Tártaro**

Y que me dicen les gusto le capitulo?, soy malo en esto?, díganmelo, tomare sus consejos e intentare mejorar.

Nos vemos pronto!

**Y dejen un review eh!**


End file.
